


Love & Torture

by Aryana_Love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryana_Love/pseuds/Aryana_Love
Summary: It's Marinette's birthday, and it's supposed to be fun, right? She has the worst day and the best day as Marinette and Ladybug. Is that even possible? She gets close to both Adrien and Cat Noir in just one day and who knows what Hawk Moth has in mind this time.One of the greatest torture you could ever do to your heart is to let somebody go at the time you're loving that person most.(If you think that we don't get enough of Adrinette ship well then you've come to the right place!!! there's obviously Marichat, Ladynoir and Ladrien parts but there aren't as much as Adrinette.





	1. The start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm new here and this is my first fanfic EVER so I hope you like it ❤  
> Each chapter's going to be around 700 words except some of them which have a thousand words.

Her alarm rang, she was really tired, she stayed all night doing her homework because she was away most of the day fighting but she knew that she couldn’t sleep more and wait a second, today is her big day. 

Marinette sat on her bed and that was when a small red ball with black dots jumped into her chest, the red creature said “Happy Birthday Marinette! Happy Birthday” Marinette wasn’t tired anymore, she laughed and she said, “thanks Tikki, this is my first birthday with you, I am so excited.” Then Tikki gave Mari a small box, she opened it and there was a small red circle with black dots, Marinette opened the card and it said ‘Happy Birthday Mari, you’re the best.’ Marinette smiled then she kissed Tikki’s forehead and she said “thanks Tikki but I have to hurry; I don’t want to be late for school again.” Tikki laughed. 

Marinette got dressed, Tikki went to her purse and she went downstairs, no one was home so she whispered “Their probably downstairs at the bakery.” She went downstairs where the bakery is and Sabina and Tom yelled “Happy Birthday Marinette!” she laughed and she said “thanks guys but I have to go, I don’t want to be late again.” Tom said, “here is a box of cookies that we made for your birthday, take them to school and eat them with your friends.” And Sabina said, “and don’t drop them!” Marinette laughed and she said “thanks dad, and I won’t drop them, I promise. Bye.” 

She ran to school, she was on her way to the class running when she bumped into someone, her books fell down. She was picking the books up and she said with her head down “I am so sorry, I was in a rush.” She looked up and she saw Adrien, oh no, she bumped into Adrien! Adrien smiled and he said, “Don’t worry, it wasn’t your fault, I was running too and by the way Happy Birthday!” 

Marinette turned red ‘OMG, he remembered my birthday.’ “Thanks, Adrien” Adrien picked a small box from his pocket and he said “this is your gift” he gave it to her, Mari opened it and it was beautiful! A gold neckless with a small ladybug. ‘Wait, does he know that I am Ladybug?’  
She looked at those beautiful green eyes, she could have stared at them for the rest of her life but then she remembered that he’s still waiting for a response so she said “it’s beautiful, thanks. But why Ladybug?”  
Adrien got red and he nervously said “I don’t know, I went to the store and nothing really matched your personality so I told them to make a Ladybug necklace, I made sure that there’s only one of this in Paris.” Adrien didn’t know why he got that one; maybe because Mari’s blue eyes remind him of Ladybug’s? Whatever the reason was, he was glad that she liked it. 

There was an awkward silent so Adrien nervously said “do you want me to put it on for you?” Marinette turned red, she knew that she was red as a tomato, she said “no…I mean…yes…I mean…please?” Adrien laughed, he went closer to her, she gave him the neckless and he said “now turn around” she turned and Adrien stared at Mari’s hair ‘her hair smells so good, it always does, like Ladybug’s.’ Mari said “did you close it?” he jumped a bit, he was lost in thought, he closed the neckless and then said “Yes, it’s done.” Marinette turned to Adrien again and she looked down at the neckless “it’s beautiful, I will never take it off.” Adrien smiled and they headed to the class, they didn’t talk, they didn’t know what to say. When they stepped into the classroom, everybody stared at them, they didn’t know why. Adrien said “why are you guys staring?” then Nino laughed and he said “look down”

Marinette and Adrien looked down and they saw what everybody was staring at, they were holding hands without even realizing it. They took their hand off and they both went red, Marinette ran to her seat next to Alya and Adrien ran to his seat next to Nino. Alya whispered “what was that?” she was still embarrassed “I don’t know.” “You’re crazy and by the way happy birthday!” she gave Marinette a small bag, Mari opened it and she saw a red coat with black dots, she picked it and she said “thanks Alya, it’s beautiful.” “I thought red would look good on you, try it now.” Marinette wore the coat and it was so pretty, Nino turned and he said “Happy Birthday Mari! Sorry, I left your present in the house and by the way nice coat!” Marinette laughed and she said “don’t worry about it Nino and thanks.” Adrien turned to see her. ‘She looks so good in red just like Ladybug. Stop comparing Mari with Ladybug! What the hell is wrong with you today?’ so he said “yeah, he is right, it looks great on you.” Marinette blushed “th...thanks A...Adrien” 

That was when Alya noticed her neckless, she said “where did you get this? It’s so pretty.” Marinette stared at her neckless and she said “Adrien bought it for me for my birthday.” During the class, Marinette and Adrien didn’t talk to each other; they were still embarrassed about what happened earlier. The bell finally rang and that was when Nino said “hey girls! Do you want to seat with us at the break?” Adrien stared at Marinette and Alya said “sure, I don’t have a problem. What about you Mari?” “Oh…ok” so they all went to seat somewhere to eat and that was when Chloe came and she said “Oh look, Marinette is paying Adrien and Nino to seat with her at lunch.” 

Adrien stood and he said “Stop it, Chloe, we wanted to seat with her.” They all stood and Chloe went closer to Marinette and she said “oh look, a Ladybug neckless, how pathetic, who bought you this? Oh let me guess, you found it in the bin and look at your coat, are you trying to copy Ladybug? You can’t do it, you are so ugly.” Adrien felt like he needed to protect Mari so he said “stop it Chloe, I bought the neckless for her. Why do you keep messing with her, what has she done to…” but Marinette ran away crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THE NECKLACE  
> I WISH IT HAPPENED IN THE SHOW  
> BUT THE CHARM THAT HE MADE WAS SOOOOOO MUCH BETTER TBH  
> THE HOLDING HAND PART LIKE KILL ME RIGHT NOW 
> 
> I hope you liked it and please comment down below if you think I need improvements.


	2. "I love you but I nearly lost you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this seems like a typical Miraculous episode: someone gets akumatized, Cat flirts with LB but wait, trust me, somethings happen that you NEVER even thought would happen in the show.

Marinette sat in a corner “who does she think she is, what did I ever do to her? Why does she like to embarrass me in front of Adrien?” 

“Sadness, humiliated, just great. Fly away my little Akuma, and evilize her!” A dark butterfly came closer to Marinette but she didn’t notice it, it went into her neckless.

She looked angry and a voice said “Hello, Blackbug. I am Hawk Moth. What Chloe did to you wasn’t fair, making fun of you in front of Adrien. I give you the power to humiliate others in front of who they love but in return, you should bring me Cat Noir’s ring and Ladybug’s earing’s, can you do that?” Blackbug said “yes Hawk Moth” then she returned into her Ladybug’s suite but it wasn’t red with black dots, it was purple with black dots. 

She screamed, “Chloe, where are you hiding?” Everybody ran to see who is that and Adrien, Nino and Alya arrived. Adrien ran to another corner and said “Plagg claws out!” He went back as Cat Noir, he went to look closer to the aromatized victim and that was when he said “Ladybug?”

“I’m not Ladybug anymore, I am Blackbug. Now where is Chloe, she needs to learn that humiliating other people in front of who they love is bad.” Cat Noir was so confused ‘in front of who she loves?!’ “M’lady, what’s wrong? In front of the one that you loves? What did Chloe did to you?” Blackbug said “don’t call me that CAT NOIR. Chloe embarrassed me in front of the boy that I like. Be a good kitty and be on my side.” 

Cat Noir was sad but he said “Sorry M’lady but I can’t be on your side right now.” then Hawk Moth’s voice said “Wait…you are Ladybug?” then Blackbug said “No, I was Ladybug.” “It means I am controlling Ladybug, it’s impossible!” Hawk Moth said happily. Chloe came and said “Ladybug…did you call me?” “I’m not Ladybug any more, I am Blackbug. I need to teach you a lesson; making fun of people in front of who they like is not good.” “Ladybug what happened to you? Also this colour doesn’t look good on you! Black lipstick! Seriously?” “See what I mean, you humiliate people like you did with me and now you need to pay for it.” She held her neckless that Adrien gave it to her (but now it was black) in front of Chloe and she said “now, look at this…” 

Suddenly Chloe’s hair turned in to a green messy ponytail, her clothes were dirty and she smelled like dead fish, Blackbug said “what is it Chloe! You’re humiliated?” Chloe yelled “what have you done? OMG, this is disgusting! You know how much I paid for this outfit AGHHHH.” she cried and ran away, some people were laughing, including Cat Noir, Alya and Nino but then they came back to reality and Cat Noir said “I don’t want to hurt you Bugaboo but if you don’t stop I won’t have any other choice.” “Then let’s see what you got!” suddenly Hawk Moth’s voice said “Blackbug, you showed Chloe what it feels like to be humiliated and now you should bring me Cat Noir’s ring and I just have the plan for it.” Blackbug said “Yes, Hawk Moth, I will be right there.” 

She stopped fighting with Cat Noir “So M’lady, you finally came to your scenes?” “I won’t say that if I were you, catch me if you can!” she ran away. “I always liked to catch you M’lady.” So he ran to catch her. They passed some buildings, they ran on the roofs of the buildings and Cat Noir didn’t know where he was, he was just following her. Blackbug went to a cave and suddenly Hawk Moth came out and he said “so you finally came M’lady!”

Cat Noir got angry he doesn’t like it when other people call LB that, she is his lady and will be his lady forever, and then he said “Only I can call her M’lady.” Hawk Moth laughed and he said “Now Blackbug, come to me.” It was like she was hypnotized or something, she went to Hawk Moth and he closed her hands and foot together with a rope. Hawk Moth said “Don’t bother trying Cat Noir but you can’t open it or destroy it with Cataclysm, She is the only one that can destroy it but she is under my control so my bad.” Hawk Moth left the room, he probably has a plan but Cat Noir didn't know what. 

Cat Noir sat in front of Blackbug and he said “what happened to you M’lady? Snap out of it. You’re the only person that can destroy it, snap out of it.” Blackbug said “what are you trying to do Pussy Cat?” “I missed hearing that nickname. Come back to me M’lady, please…” he went closer and closer to her and he landed a kiss on her lips. 

Suddenly her clothes went back to normal, she changed into Ladybug but she was still closed with the rope. Cat Noir moved back to his seat and he said “OMG! Ladybug your back!” he hugged her and then he sat again and she was so confused ‘what is happening? Where am I? What happened?’ “I am back! What do you mean? Where are we? What happened?” “So you don’t remember anything? You can’t remember what happened to you?” “All I can remember was that I was mad at someone, because that person humiliated me so I ran away and I started crying.” “Why did you cry M’lady?” Ladybug was super confused but she said “A girl named Chloe embarrassed me, I can’t tell you why but it was really bad. I remember that I ran and sat in a corner, I was crying and suddenly a voice said something…” 

She remembered everything, she was akumutized then she continued “now I remember, I was akumutized, it was like I couldn’t control myself, I remember I ran here and you were trying to catch me, wait, this is where Hawk Moth hides.” “That’s all you can remember M’lady?” Ladybug told herself ‘I remember that he kissed me.’ But she said “that’s all I remember. Wait then where is the Akuma?” 

“The curse is probably broken but no sign of akuma. Can you remember where did the akuma go?” Ladybug held the necklace that Adrien gave it to her, it was still black, and she said “it went into my neckless.” Cat Noir was shocked, it looked exactly like the neckless that he gave to Marinette. He said “where did you get it?” “It was a birthday gift from the boy that I like. I love it, it’s like he knows who I really am.” Cat Noir felt heartbroken but he didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to make her feel worse. “So kitty, how did you break the spell?” he got red and he said “I might have-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LADYBUG AHHHHHHHHH WELL WE NEVER THOUGHT SHE WOULD GET ALUMINIZED... AND CAT NOIR, AHHHH GOD BLESS HIS SOUL.


	3. "Please...Stop..."

Suddenly a door opened and Hawk Moth came in. He started clapping and said “Nice job Cat Noir, good try. But remember that I’m still controlling her, you freed her heart which was angry but you didn’t free her mind.” Hawk Moth pointed at Ladybug and said “Blackbug rise! Hate always conquers love.” Ladybug stood then she fell down holding her head. Cat Noir got worried and angry at Hawk Moth, he said: “WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?” Hawk Moth gave Cat an evil smile and he said “don’t worry pretty boy, I’m not doing anything to her. She is trying to stop me with her heart which is only going to make her weaker and you can’t help her.”

Ladybug started screaming, it was because stopping Hawk Moth wasn’t easy and she was getting hurt in her heart too (something like a broken heart but it hurts like a bad scar.) Cat Noir couldn’t see that Ladybug is getting hurt but he could feel it so he said “M’lady, you can fight it, remember love always conquers hate.” Ladybug hardly moved her head and looked at Cat Noir’s green eyes and screamed “LOVE CONQUERS HATE, LOVE CONQUERS HATE, LOVE…CONQURES……hate…” It was the first time that Cat saw Ladybug like this, he couldn’t take it anymore, his eyes filled with water and a few tears dropped from his eyes.

Cat Noir ran to Ladybug sat down and said “you can fight it M’lady.” Ladybug looked weaker, she hardly looked at Cat Noir and said “I’m…sorry, I…can’t…” then she fell on Cat Noir’s lap with her eyes closed. Hawk Moth started laughing, Cat Noir started crying ‘I lost my mum, I can’t lose my true love too.’ then he put Ladybug’s head on the ground, he was really angry, he looked at Hawk Moth and said “You’ll pay for what you did.” He remembered that he read that Hawk Moth’s miraculous is on his chest so he started running to Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth tried to ditch him but he was late, Cat Noir took his miraculous off.

Some purple lights appeared and Hawk Moth changed back to himself. For a second Cat didn’t know what to say, after a minute he said “father?”

Instead of Hawk Moth, Gabriel Argeste was standing there! A purple kwami came to Cat and said “Hi, my name is Nooroo and thanks for saving me.” Cat gave Nooroo a weak smile and then looked back at Gabriel, he couldn’t believe it, his own father was his number one enemy, and his own father nearly killed the love of his life. Why would he do this? 

Gabriel said “what are you looking at? You thought because you took my miraculous off everything will be fine?” Cat didn’t care that he was his father; he started running to him and yelled “I DON’T CARE WHO YOU ARE, YOU KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! Cataclysm!” he wanted to use it to kill him but suddenly a big stone came in the way and with Cat’s touch, it broke. Cat looked at what happened, he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

He saw Ladybug holding the stone! Ladybug was still weak but she was free from the rope that held her feet together. “M’lady?!?!?!” Ladybug said “what? I didn’t die, I was just really weak.” Cat truly smiled, he was happy that she is okay then he said “But you still look so pail! Why did you stop me? I could have finished him, he nearly killed you.” Ladybug rang Cat’s bell and said “everyone deserves a second chance kitty.”

Then Gabriel said “so what will you do with me? You can’t fight me because you are weak.” Then Ladybug smiled and said “we will take you to the great master and Nooroo, we will bring you back too.” Nooroo came to Ladybug and said “OMG? Really? I can’t wait to see Wayzz. Can I see Tikki and Plagg?” Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other and then at Nooroo and then Cat Noir said “sorry Nooroo but we can’t because we don’t know our identities yet.” Nooroo didn’t say anything; she just went to a corner.

Ladybug was really tired and that was when Cat’s ring lost another energy. Cat said “Ladybug capture the akuma inside your necklace and then we can tie Gabriel’s hand with a rope and take him to Master Fu. I just lost an energy.” Ladybug smiled and said “my pleasure kitty but the rope that my hand and foot were tied together is gone.” “Use that charm of yours.” Ladybug nodded and then she yelled “Lucky charm!” and a long rope was in her hands. When Gabriel saw that he started running but then Cat Noir stood in front of him and held his hands tightly so he wouldn’t run off and then said “living so soon, the party is just getting started.” he brought him back to Ladybug.

Ladybug tied his hands and then she took the necklace off her neck and crushed it with her hand, the akuma came out and that was when Ladybug captured the akuma and then a white butterfly came out of her yoyo. She put the gold necklace around her neck.

Cat said “you go home M’lady, you are still weak, you need to rest. I can take him to Master Fu.” Ladybug put her hand on Cat Noir’s shoulder and said “thanks Cat but I need to finish my job first, let’s go.” Cat held Gabriel, Ladybug followed Cat and Nooroo followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG   
> I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE TO DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I WAS CRYING WITH THIS CHAPTER... 
> 
> The thing is that I wrote this chapter long before we found out that Hawk Moth is really Adrien's dad so I'm glad it all worked out!!! so in some of the chapters, I'm just writing my theories of why he wanted the ultimate power in the first place and part of my theory about the Peacock kwami and Adrien's mum. 
> 
> Thank you for reading again!!!! it means sooooooo much to me.


	4. Not every fairy tale has a happy ending…

Ladybug was so quiet because that was the first time that she saw Cat cry and she was still tired. She felt like her feelings towards Cat is growing but she didn’t say anything. Cat Noir didn’t say anything but he looked at Ladybug each one minute to check that she’s still walking next to him, he could see that she was tired and weak but she was still brave as always. 

They finally arrived, they stood behind the door and were trying to figure out what they need to say because after all he is the great master. Ladybug whispered “should we knock now?” then Cat Noir whispered, “do it Bugaboo.” Ladybug gave him an evil look and brought her hand up to knock but before she could knock a voice from the other side of the room said “Ladybug, Cat Noir come in.” they looked at each other in shock and then Ladybug opened the door. 

They saw an old man sitting on the ground and a green kwami flying towards them. The green kwami happily said “Mater, it’s really them and look they found Nooroo.” Suddenly Nooroo came out and flew towards him as fast as she could and she said “it’s been years since we last saw each other Wayzz.” Then Wayzz said “yeah, I’m happy that you are okay.” 

They flew to master and then Master Fu tapped on Nooroo’s head, smiled and said “Hello Nooroo, it’s been so long.” Nooroo smiled and then Master Fu looked at Ladybug and Cat Noir said “it’s been long since I met you two. Come and I see that you have brought a special guest with you.” 

Ladybug went to Master Fu and then Cat Noir went to Master Fu with Gabriel. They all sat in front of him and Ladybug said “hi, we got Hawk Moth now what should we do with him?” then Cat Noir said “hi Master Fu, it was really hard to bring him here, he is really heavy.” Ladybug gave Cat an evil look and then she said “it’s not the time Cat!” but then Master Fu tapped on Cat’s shoulder and said “I like this guy.” Cat and Ladybug started laughing. Gabriel said “So you’re the miraculous holder? Guess you didn’t do a great job since you lost mine.” 

Master Fu ignored Gabriel and continued “Ladybug you look so pail, you should rest. Don’t worry about Hawk Moth; I’ll take care of him, Cat Noir you need to make sure that she gets home. Now go” Cat didn’t know where Ladybug lived but he didn’t say anything, they stood up and they both said “goodbye Master Fu.” 

They left and when they got into the street Ladybug said “Cat why did you make a joke in front of him?” then Cat said “but he liked it, now where do you live? I should make sure that you go home.” Then Ladybug said “but then you will find out about my identity, I can go by myself, Bugs out!” she threw her yoyo to leave but then she stopped, she ran to Cat and kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him.

At first Cat was shocked and his face was red under his black mask but then he smiled and hugged her. Ladybug felt right hugging him, she felt safe. She started crying and she said “Cat… thanks for… saving my life.” Cat hugged her even more tightly and said “anything for you M’lady and I couldn’t imagine living with you.” Ladybug looked at Cat, and said “why?” Cat wiped her tears off her cheek and said “because I love you Ladybug. I know that you don’t have the same feelings towards me but-” but Ladybug went closer to him and kissed him. 

He couldn’t believe it, but he kissed her back and that was when Ladybug’s earing and Cat’s ring started beeping. Ladybug stepped back from him and said “I love you too kitty but I also love someone else.” “Who is it?” Ladybug felt like she had to tell him so she said “Adrien, Adrien Argeste.” 

Cat was shocked, Ladybug loves Adrien? Ladybug loves him? Cat didn’t know what to say but Ladybug said “well I should go before I change back.” But then Cat held his hand and said “wait…” then he kissed her again and she kissed him back, they both knew that they don’t have much time left but they didn’t leave, Ladybug pulled back and then hugged him. Cat held her tightly as if she was going to disappear any moment and that was when their kwamis flew in front of them. 

Tikki went in front of Mariette and Plagg went in front of Adrien. When they saw their kwamis their eyes were wide open. That was the chance for Cat to see who is Ladybug and that was the chance for Ladybug to see who is Cat so they both stepped back and they both said “A…Adrien?!?!?!” “Marinette?!?!?!” 

Marinette was shocked and red and she said “you…Adrien…kiss.” Then Adrien said “I’m so happy you are Ladybug, now everything makes sense. You said you love Adrien too, now here I am.” Marinette was so confused; she kissed Cat who was Adrien! Adrien loves her, but not Marinette, he loves Ladybug. 

Then Marinette said “I always loved you Adrien, that was the reason why I couldn’t talk to you and now I am so happy that you are my kitty but…” Marinette looked down, Adrien held her chin, he made Marinette look at his eyes and said “but?” Marinette looked at his eyes and said “but, you love Ladybug, she is smart and brave but I am a clumsy girl. I’m not her.”

Adrien smiled and said “you are Ladybug. You are smart, all of your grades are great and you are a superhero but you still manage to study for them. Marinette is brave too, I saw the moments where you gave Chloe good lessons. You are Ladybug, you’re my Ladybug. Don’t ever say that again.” Marinette felt warm hearing those words from him, she smiled and said “so…do you love Marinette too? Or do you only love Ladybug?” Adrien smiled and said “I love Marinette even more, I love the real you so much.” 

Then he hugged her, Marinette felt so safe when she was with him. After a few seconds Marinette fell down and Adrien caught her before she hit the ground, he sat on the ground, put her head on his lap and said “Mari, are you ok? What happened?” Mari smiled and said “I’m ok, my head hurts, it’s nothing.” Then Adrien said “it’s nothing? Hawk Moth played with your head like a toy.” Suddenly Marinette remembered that Hawk Moth is Gabriel, Adrien’s father.

Marinette said “and about your father…I’m sorry.” Then Adrien looked sad but he said “its fine, we can talk about it later, we should get you to the hospital.” “But what are you going to say?” suddenly Tikki and Plagg came to them and Tikki said “I hate lying but you can say that you have a really bad headache.” Then Plagg looked annoyed and said “come on, you hate everything.” Adrien gave Plagg an evil look and said “not now Plagg.” Then Marinette said “Adrien can you help me stand up?” “I won’t..." "huh?" 

"Because you can’t walk properly, I will carry you.” Before Marinette could say anything, Adrien stood and carried her like a baby to the hospital but then Mari said “wait, Plagg, Tikki, come into my purse. People must not see you.” Plagg and Tikki flew to Mari’s purse and Plagg said “yes, it won’t smell like Adrien’s jacket.” Adrien glared at Plagg and then those two kwamis flew to Mari’s purse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw that coming?????????   
> and I know the title is "Not every fairy tale has a happy ending…" but it's not the end of the fanfic, I still have so much in mind and right now I don't know where I'm going with the thing that I'm writing so...  
> But by that title I mean just because they found out about each other's identities doesn't mean life is gonna be all butterflies and rainbows.   
> AND CAN WE TAKE A MOMENT TO TALK ABOUT THE LADYNOIR KISS??????????????


	5. “why though?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm uploading all of them so fast but the thing is that I have like 15 more chapters ready and I kinda want to get to the cute stuff soooooooo yeah.   
> Enhjoy!!!

Marinette wanted to talk to Adrien but she was too weak to talk, suddenly everything became so blurry that Mari couldn’t see properly and then everything started to get darker and darker and black… Adrien looked at Mari while he was walking to the hospital, when he saw her eyes closed some tears dropped on his cheek. Adrien whispered “M’lady don’t leave me. Stay there, we’re so close.” Marinette wanted to tell him that she’s okay but she couldn’t even open her mouth, she tried as hard as she could but nothing came out. They finally arrived at the hospital. 

As soon as the nurses saw Adrien holding a girl, they ran to him and one of the nurses said “what happened?” Adrien was so sad to talk; he said “she had a very bad and strong headache and then she passed out.” The nurses brought a bed and Adrien put Mari on the bed and the doctor took her to a room. 

Adrien sat on a chair and started thinking about Mari ‘she risked her life because she didn’t want to hurt me and now I can’t do anything to help her…’ but then he remembered that the kwamis are still in Mari’s purse so he ran to the room that Mari was taken to and he wanted to go in but a nurse came in the way and said “where do you think you’re going?” Adrien is really bad at lying but he had to try his best this time so he said “I need her phone so I can call her parents and her phone is in her purse, can you give me her purse please.” The nurse smiled then she went into the room and after a few seconds, the nurse came back with a small pink purse in her hands. She said “here” and she handed it to Adrien. Adrien smiled and he went back to his seat. 

He opened Mari’s purse, then he winked at Tikki and Plagg and he took Mari’s phone, he went through her contacts and the first thing that he saw was his name in the contacts with a red heart next to it. He smiled then he found Mari’s mum's number, he called her mum and said “hello” a soft voice said “hi, where is Marinette? And who is this?” “I’m Adrien, her classmate, we were hanging out but then she had a really strong and bad headache and then she passed out so I brought her to hospital.”   
“My poor girl, is she ok now?”   
“I don’t know.”   
“I will be there as soon as possible.” 

Then Adrien found Alya and he called her. Alya said “what’s up girl?”   
“It’s me, Adrien.”   
“What? Where is Mari?” she sounded so scared then Adrien said “in hospital, she had a bad headache and then she passed out. Come here and bring Nino with you.” “We’ll be there."

Adrien went to the toilet then Tikki and Plagg came out. Tikki looked so worried and then she said “I’m so worried, did the nurse tell you anything else?” Plagg looked so annoyed and yelled “TIKKI YOU HEARD EVERYTHING FROM MARI’S PURSE, WHAT ARE YOU SO WORRIED ABOUT?” Adrien gave Plagg an evil look and said “don’t worry Tikki, she will be fine, she is the bravest girl that I have ever known. Now go to her purse again, I need to go outside to see if she woke up. ” Tikki and Plagg went to the purse again. 

Adrien went back to the waiting room and the doctor came outside and said “she is better now, you can see her but she is sleeping.” Adrien nodded. 

He went to Mari’s room, his hand was shaking but he finally opened the door, he went in and then closed the door behind him and went to her bed. He sat on a chair next to her, held her hand and said “come back to me M’lady, please, don’t leave me. I can’t live without you.” He stared at Marinette who looked really weak then he kissed her hand and he started crying, he couldn’t see Marinette in the hospital, it broke his heart, he continued “listen…I lost everyone in my life…I don’t want to lose the most important girl in my life…please…I beg you…don’t leave me….” He just stared at her pale face ‘she’s still beautiful even when she’s sick’ and then the doctor came in and said “well you should go now.” Adrien stood and before living the room he kissed Mari’s forehead and then he walked out of the room, and that was when Alya and Nino came running to him.

Alya looked pale and she was out of breath, she nervously said “what happened? Is she okay? Please tell me she’s okay.” And then she couldn’t take it anymore so she started crying, Nino put his arm around her and tried to calm her down. Adrien looked down and said “I saw her in the park and I went up to her to say hello but she looked really sick and she said that she’s been having this really bad headache and before I could say anything she passed out so I brought her here as fast as I could and then I called her parents and you. She’s okay though, the doctor said she’s sleeping and I think it was because she didn’t get enough sleep.” 

Nino smiled and said “well you're finally someone’s hero.” Adrien blushed and the memories of earlier today came back to him, he couldn’t believe that he nearly lost Marinette the girl that can always make him laugh and feel better, Ladybug the girl who always looks out for him and makes him feel so special then he looked at Alya’s worried face and pointed at a room “that’s her room, you can go and see her.” Without saying anything Alya ran to the room and close the door behind her. 

Alya sat next to Mari’s bed, held her hand and said “come on girl, wake up.” Mari slowly opened her eyes and the first thing that she said was “Adrien…is Adrien okay?” Alya let out a small laugh and said “Seriously? You just woke up in the hospital and all you can think of is whether Adrien is okay or not? And why wouldn’t he be okay?” 

Mari slowly blinked as if she was going through everything that happened to her today; Adrien’s present, getting akumutized, Cat Noir saving her, Hawk Moth is Adrien’s dad and most importantly Adrien is Cat Noir. Then she took out a small breath and said “he saved me, he saved my life.” Alya smiled at her and just looked at her best friend looking really pale and tired in the hospital bed. 

Adrien went to sit, he was exhausted, today was just too much to take in. Nino said “you look really tired, you should go home and sleep.” Adrien shook his head “And leave Mari? There’s no way, I’ll go home whenever she goes home.” Then he rubbed his hand on Mari’s purse and reminded himself how magical he felt when she kissed him, a small smile appeared on his face, he was lost in thought when Nino clapped his hands in front of his face and said “Dude you okay? I’ve never seen you like this, like ever. Mari’s fine, you don’t have to worry.” 

Adrien’s eyes started to tear up and he said “How can I not worry? I nearly lost her, I lost my mum and my dad doesn’t really care about me, I couldn’t lose her too, she means the world to me… I’m staying.” Nino was so confused and before he could say anything else Sabina and Tom came running to them.   
Sabina was crying and Tom was shaking, before they could ask anything Adrien said “She’s fine, she’s just sleeping. I’ll show you her room” And he walked off without looking at Nino because he didn’t want to answer Nino’s questions about Marinette. 

Sabina and Tom followed Adrien and Nino followed them. Adrien opened the door and he saw Mari sitting on the bed and when she looked at him, he smiled and went to her and gave her a long hug and then said “I’m really glad you’re okay, for a second I thought I lost you. Don’t leave me M’lady.” Mari pulled away, she held his hand, smiled and said “I wasn’t going to.” Then Alya started coughing and they both looked red, they completely forgot that Alya, Sabina, Tom, Nino and… someone else was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ADRIEN CARING ABOUT HER IS THE CUTESTTTTTTTT
> 
> who do you think is the other person in front of the door? Comment down below what you think.


	6. "You better start explaining."

There was a boy with blue/black hair and blue eyes and he was holding flowers, it was Luka! Juleka’s brother. Luka smiled at Marinette and she waved at him and told him to come closer with her hand gesture. 

Luka passed Nino, Marinette’s parents, Alya and stood next to Adrien’s chair and said “Hi Mamamarinette! How are you?” Marinette started laughing and said “I only introduced myself like that, my name isn’t Mamamarinette! And I’m better, still tired though” Luka smiled and gave Mari the flowers and said “well that’s how I first met you and I’ll never forget that day, remember when-” But Adrien cut him off and nervously said “okay thank you for the flowers, you can go now.” 

Luka was so confused and so was Marinette but then she looked at Adrien ‘maybe he got jealous? Pftt what am I saying? Why would he get jealous?’ but despite all that she took Adrien’s hand that was in a fist and was resting next to her, Adrien quickly looked back at her and she squeezed his hand and smiled to let him calm down and said “sorry about that Luka, what Adrien wanted to say was: thank you for the flowers, they’re beautiful. He’s just tired because he’s been here for hours now. But how did you know I was here?” 

Luka was just staring at Marinette’s hand which was tangled with Adrien’s and Adrien was robbing his thumb around her hand in circles. Marinette’s voice brought him to reality and then said “ehh… Rose came to Juleka and told her that she saw Adrien carrying you to the hospital and Juleka said that she’ll visit later with Rose but I came because I was worried.” 

Adrien was still glaring at Luka ‘who does he think he is? Flirting with M’Lady? No way’ then Luka looked at Adrien and continued “well if he’s so tired of staying here too long, I can stay here with you and he can go home.” 

At this point, Adrien was slowly losing his temper but then Marinette said “you don’t have to thank you,” and then she looked at Adrien and said, “but I think he’s right, you should go home and rest.” Adrien smiled at her and he said “whatever you want M’lady.” Marinette giggled a bit, it was weird hearing Adrien call him his lady but she didn’t dislike it either. 

Alya then came between Luka and Adrien and said “and I’ll stay here with my girl, she told me that she wants to talk to me about something really important.” Then she looked at Marinette with one eyebrow up. Marinette remembered that she still hasn’t told her best friend anything yet, not about her identity of course but about the fact that she and Adrien were together now? She didn’t even know if they were together, she didn’t know what they were. 

Luka smiled and said “well I should get going, I’ll see you later.” Then he left. Marinette’s mum came to her and said “well we’re glad you’re okay, we’re going to sit outside so you can talk to your friends. Call us if you need us.” Then she kissed her daughter’s head and her dad patted her head and they left.

Once they were gone Alya said “are you guys planning on telling us what is going on exactly?” and Nino said “yeah, you two have been acting really weird and what’s with the holding hands?” Marinette and Adrien realized that they were still holding hands so they quickly let go and Alya continued “and since when have you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, can actually talk to Adrien without freaking out or falling down?” then she crossed her arms and Marinette got all red, so did Adrien. 

They looked at each other and then they’re friends, back at each other and then they’re friends when Nino said “we don’t have all night so you better start explaining.” 

Marinette didn’t know exactly what to say so she just looked down and hoped that Adrien would say something, if she knew him well he would. After a few seconds Adrien said “well… today before Marinette passed out we may have kissed when we found out that we both like each other and who we really are…” he looked at Marinette and by that she was 100% sure that she knew both Cat Noir and Adrien pretty well. She knew by that what he meant, he meant their identities which they still haven’t really talked about. 

Adrien took a deep breath and continued “we didn’t really get the time to talk about anything but I think right now would be a good chance say something.” 

Then he turned to Marinette, held both her hands and said “Marinette Dupain-Cheng will you please go out with me?” Marinette’s cheek got all red and said “As in your…your…girl…girlfriend?” Adrien looked at her like she was his whole world, the truth is that she really was. 

Marinette has been dreaming about this for so long now that she suddenly ran out of things to say, she forgot how to even say yes. 

She opened her mouth but nothing came out, so she closed her eyes and said ‘This is Cat we’re talking about, take a deep breath and just say yes.’ Then she opened her eyes again, smiled and then said “It would be my honour to be your girlfriend Mr Agreste.” Adrien took a deep breath, it was like now that Ladybug, the girl that he always dreamed of who turned out to be Marinette who he always loved spending time with without any explanation was his girlfriend his whole life would be so amazing and perfect. 

They were lost in each other’s eyes, they weren’t saying anything but both their eyes were talking for them. 

After one minute which seemed like forever Alya jumped on Marinette’s bed and said “OMG MARI YOU’VE ALWAYS TOLD ME ALL YOUR DREAMS ABOUT HOW ADRIEN WOULD ASK YOU OUT AND BY FAR I CAN TELL THAT THIS ONE, THE ACTUAL REAL ONE WAS THE CUTEST ONE.” Then she hugged her best friend and that’s when it hit Adrien ‘all this time she liked me and I didn’t see that, I don’t deserve her, I don’t deserve her as Marinette or Ladybug’ then he said “excuse me I need to go now, I’ll see you guys later.” 

The way he said it seemed so cold and meaningless, Marinette looked as the boy of her dreams walked off looking really sad and she couldn’t do anything about it for once. 

When the door closed and she couldn’t see Adrien anymore she turned to Nino and said “what just happened?” Nino shrugged and said “I don’t know but I’m gonna find out.” Before Nino could leave, Marinette called him and said “NO, DON’T, please, whatever it is I think he just wants to be alone right now, I’ll talk to him later.” Nino nodded and said “okay then, I’ll get home.” He went to Alya and hugged her from her back, laid a kiss on her head and said “text me later.” And then he also left. 

Marinette knew that now she had to tell her best friend everything in detail, but she had to come up with a story fast, really fast. Alya then laid next to her on the bed and said “well tell me everything in detail.” 

Marinette laughed and said “can I explain it tomorrow? I’m really tired.” Then she acted really tired. Alya smiled and said “okay its fine but no running away from it tomorrow.” Then she went to the couch in Mari’s room, put headphones on and she instantly fell sleep. 

Marinette couldn’t go to sleep, she needed to figure out what was bothering Adrien. She sat up on the bed and looked at the sky, there was a bright full moon and so many stars that Marinette couldn’t count all of them. ‘Is he disappointed that I’m Ladybug? Maybe when he asked me out he was picturing Ladybug but when he saw me he got really disappointed and that’s why he left.’ 

Marinette shook the thought off her mind, after all, he said that he loves the real her. She still couldn’t sleep though, she just wished that Adrien would come here and explain everything to her even though no one could come to visit right now. 

That was when she heard a quiet knock on the window, she pulled the curtains to see who it was. She couldn’t believe her eyes, she robbed them a couple of times to make sure that she wasn’t sleeping and then realized that she wasn’t. Cat Noir really was on the other side of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do understand that there are some people who ship Luka and Marinette together and I fully respect that however this is what I always loved, Adrien and Marinette, it's also my dream to see Adrien getting jealous sooooo yeah. No negative comments, please.   
> But pleaseeeeeeeee comment down what I have to improve.   
> AND FOR A MOMENT CAN WE APPRECIATE THE WAY HE ASKED MARI TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND??????? I wish it was real...if only...  
> Thank you for reading.


	7. Chocolate strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARICHAT FANS GET READY BECAUSE THINGS ARE GETTING REALLLLLL

Marinette slowly opened the window without waking Alya up and whispered “what are you doing here?” Cat smiled and brought his hand in front of his Princess and said “I want to show you something Princess.” Marinette smiled and took Cat’s hand, he picked her up and she put her head on his chest, it was the most calming music she has ever heard and she loved the sound of it. Cat jumped from buildings to buildings until he reached the top of the Eiffel tower and then he put Marinette down. 

Then he said “close your eyes” so Mari did what she was told to do. After a minute or so he told her to open them again and there was a blanket with a basket on it and with food in it. There was a candle in the middle of it and then Cat sat down without saying anything so Marinette sat down and after few minutes of complete silence and watching the stars, Marinette finally said “are you going to tell me what’s wrong or what?” 

Cat looked at her and then looked down and said “Is it true that you always wanted me to ask you out? Is it true that you liked me this whole time? As in me, I mean Adrien.” Marinette was the next person who looked down and said “yes…I liked you since your first day at school when you gave me your umbrella. I’m sorry if you’re disappointed that I’m Ladybug.” 

Memories of Adrien’s first day in school came back to him and he remembered how he turned Marinette’s sad face into a smiley happy face, it was a rainy day. Then Cat softly lifted Marinette’s head so now she was looking at him “I’m not disappointed, not even a little bit. I guess I kind of just feel really stupid that I didn’t ask you out sooner, I feel so dumb for not realizing that you liked me this whole time. I feel like I don’t deserve you or Ladybug. I’m sorry, I really am.” 

Marinette’s eyes were filled with tears, few of them came running down her cheeks, Cat rubbed them off with his thumb and then Marinette said “I am Ladybug, she’s the real me and you’ve always loved Ladybug. Did you do all this to prove to me that you deserve me?” she pointed at the blanket that they were sitting on and the basket full of food in it, Cat said “no…maybe…yes…don’t be mad.” 

Marinette took Cat’s hand and said “no guy has ever got through this much for me. Don’t ever think that you don’t deserve me because I’m still this shy, clumsy girl who loves fashion.” Cat smiled and then took a box full of strawberries, picked one and dipped it into a bowl of melted chocolate and said “I’ve heard that you like strawberries with chocolate.” Marinette smiled and said “well everyone does but I’m in love with them.” 

Then he said “I thought you were in love with me!” and winked at her. Marinette blushed and then with one hand pushed Cat’s shoulder. Cat laughed and took the strawberry to Marinette and she took a bite of it, she closed her eyes and then said “no I definitely love these more than you.” Then she started laughing and Cat joined her. 

They laughed so hard that they didn’t even know what they were laughing at anymore, they just knew that they were having a magical time. 

A little wind came and it made Marinette shiver a bit so she went closer to Cat and put her head on his chest, he put his arm around her and said “well I’m telling you that I love you more than anything or anyone in the world.” Mari looked up at him, smiled and said “I love you too kitty.” Then kissed him. 

They stayed like that for so long, Marinette’s head on Cat’s chest while he was stroking her hair. They talked about everything except one thing. Marinette then sat up and said “what are we supposed to tell Master Fu, I mean I think if he finds out he’s going to get so mad.” Then before Cat could say anything Tikki came out of Mari’s purse and said “I think he already knows.” 

Marinette and Cat looked at Tikki so confused which made her explain “us kwamis have a special power that we all are somehow connected to each other and Master Fu has the power to read his kwami’s mind so I guess he already has. God it’s cold out here.” Marinette smiled and said “wait so he already knows?” Tikki shrugged and said “I’m not sure.” Then Marinette said “its fine Tikki, go into my purse before you catch a cold.” 

So Tikki went to Mari’s purse and then Mari looked at Cat and said “what if he gets mad and takes our miraculouses away from us?” Cat put both his hands on Marinette’s shoulders and said “don’t worry, I don’t think he would do that. Let’s wait until tomorrow and then we’ll talk about it. I have to take you inside now before you catch a cold.” 

She wanted to stay there with Cat for a little bit longer but he had a point and if Alya saw that Marinette wasn’t there she would absolutely freak out. So she said “yeah I think so, can you come to visit me tomorrow morning? As Adrien of course.” Cat smiled and said “yes and I won’t leave you.” Then he picked Marinette up and jumped from buildings to buildings.

The window was still open so Mari could get in without any trouble. Before she closed the window she kissed Cat’s cheek and said “I’ll see you tomorrow then, good night kitty.” Cat smiled and said “night princess, sleep well.” Then Marinette closed the window and when she turned she saw Alya standing in front of her, arm crossed, looking angry and waiting for an explanation. 

The only thing that came into her mind was “Hi…” Alya still looked pissed and said “care to explain? You’re Adrien’s girlfriend now, you do know that right? So why were you with Cat Noir?” There was no way that Marinette could say that Cat Noir is Adrien so she said “I know I needed to tell you this earlier but it’s been a long time that some nights me and Cat Noir just talk about our day and it makes both of us feel good.” Well, it wasn’t a lie either, so many nights Cat came to Marinette’s balcony and talked until Mari couldn’t keep her eyes open so she had to sleep. 

“Oh yeah? And how long has this been going on?” Marinette knew that he best friend still wasn’t convinced so she said “for a couple of months… but it's nothing and even Adrien knows about it…well, I told him today and he’s completely fine with it even now that we’re together because really all we do is talk and Adrien knows that too.” Well, except she didn’t tell Alya how once they almost kissed but then Cat stepped back and said that it wasn’t right, apologized and left. 

Alya still seemed pissed then she took Mari's phone and said “well if that’s so then we’ll call him right now and ask him.” Marinette didn’t try to stop her, she wanted to hear Adrien’s voice before she went to bed. 

Adrien picked up after few seconds and Alya put it on speaker “Mari is everything okay? Did anything happen after I-” Marinette cut him off and said “yes I’m fine, Alya wanted to ask you something and your voice is on the speaker.” he was going to say when he left and luckily Marinette saved him. 

He took a deep breath, he nearly said his secret identity to Alya and then said “oh hi Alya, what do you want to ask?” so Alya took a deep breath and said “well tonight I saw that Cat Noir came and took Marinette somewhere and then they came back after like an hour and she kissed his cheek. Mari said that you know about her friendship and late night conversations with Cat Noir so I wanted to make sure if you knew.” 

Adrien let out a small laugh and said “oh really?!” Marinette rolled her eyes, ‘not a good time for joking around kitty’ and then Adrien continued “yes I do, I was also with them, so it was the three of us.” 

Alya was relieved and said “well I’m going back to sleep, night crazy people.” Then Mari turned off the speaker and said “Saved you!” Adrien laughed and said “God yes, thank you, nearly got caught. What can I say, I have my lady to keep me safe.” Marinette laughed and blushed and said “haha good one kitty, well I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight.” “Night, sweet dreams M’Lady.” 

And so Marinette went to the bed and slept with a huge smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really really REALLY hope that you liked it because that was one of the chapters that I had fun writing it soooo please comment down below what you thought of it.  
> AND THAT SMALL PICNIC AHHHHHHHH SOME THINGS ARE JUST TOO ADORABLE TO TAKE IN


	8. The golden sun and the dark moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADRINETTE SHIPPERS GET READYYYYYYYYYYY  
> THIS IS ONLY ONE OF THE CUTE CHAPTERS SOOOOO YEAH   
> HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND REMEMBER TO COMMENT DOWN BELOW   
> (YEAH I'M REALLY ENERGETIC RIGHT NOW, IDK WHY)

The next morning Alya tried her hardest to wake Mari up but she didn’t, she didn’t want to. She was having so many dreams about Adrien and Cat that she never wanted to wake up. She was scared that if she wakes up all the stuff that happened yesterday was a dream. 

The door opened again and Alya said “yeah she’s still sleeping. I tried to wake her up but NOTHING worked. Well, I gotta go meet Nino, you stay with her, cya.” After a few seconds, Marinette felt a light kiss on her forehead and a voice said “wake up, after an hour you can leave this hospital.” Marinette slowly opened her eyes and she saw a pair of sparkling green eyes and blond hair, she rubbed her eyes and it was Adrien! So it wasn’t a dream after all. Adrien sat down on the chair and said “good morning princess, how did you sleep last night?”

Marinette slowly sat on the bed and after stretching her arms a bit she said “morning kitty, yeah as soon as you hung up I fell asleep.” Adrien came to sit in front of her on the bed, that’s when she realized Adrien’s eyes were red and puffy, as if he was crying and hasn’t slept at all. She put her hand on his cheek and then robbed her hand under Adrien’s eye which had a shade of black under it, then she said “were you crying? And did you not sleep last night?” 

Adrien tried hiding it from her because he didn’t want her to worry about him but it seemed impossible, it was almost like she could see right through him. He took Marinette’s hand and kissed it and said “I can’t hide anything from you huh?” Marinette shook her head and said “nope, I know you way too well. Now tell me what’s wrong and why didn’t you sleep last night.” 

Adrien took a deep breath and said “After you called me last night I couldn’t fall asleep, I tried but I just couldn’t so I transformed into Cat and sat on a building’s roof. After few hours I went back home and that’s when I heard two people fighting, Nathalie was talking to my dad on the phone, I don’t know how he got a phone, maybe Master Fu gave it to him but I found out that Nathalie also knew that my dad was Hawk Moth…” 

There were tears in his eyes, Marinette went closer to him hugged him, he buried his head into her shoulder and continued “it’s like everyone in my life has been somehow lying to me…and why did my dad…my father have to be Hawk Moth?” and before Marinette couldn’t say anything else she felt Adrien’s tears on her shoulder, she felt happy that he trusted her enough to cry in front of her but she felt like crying too since he was crying but she couldn’t, she had to be strong for him. 

Adrien was crying and Marinette was rubbing his back trying to calm him down and she knew that he probably didn’t want her to say anything at that moment, he just wanted her to simply be there for him. Slowly he stopped crying and he was trying to breathe properly. He let go of Marinette and said “I’m sorry” Marinette smiled and said “don’t ever say sorry again.” Then she rested her back on the wall and he put his head on her lap. 

She was just looking at him and stroking his hair while his eyes were closed and he was breathing really carefully trying not to cry. Then he opened his eyes and said “this is why I love you.” Marinette smiled and said “so you’re feeling better?” Adrien took her other hand that was resting on his chest and said “I felt better as soon as I saw you.” Marinette blushed but this was not the time to talk about her, she said “do you want to go to Master Fu and see your dad? Maybe you can ask him the questions that you’ve been asking yourself since last night.” Adrien’s smile disappeared and said “I don’t know, I’m scared to look at him as my father again.” 

Marinette squeezed his hand and said “he’s your father, after all, he loves you and I know that you love him so I want you to talk to him.” Adrien nodded and said “okay, but when you can get out of here, I’m just gonna stay right here…” and before Marinette could say anything he fell asleep. 

Adrien looked so peaceful when he was sleeping even when all these stuff were happening in his life. She smiled and kissed his hand and whispered “yeah sleep a bit, you need it.” She looked out the window, the sun was bright and shining on her and the blond boy who was sleeping on her lap. 

She felt the warmth of the sun and his hand and slowly her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep too. The two superheroes of Paris were right there sleeping, one was sleeping on the other’s lap trying to forget about his life for a bit. The other one still hasn’t fully healed from yesterday’s fight. They couldn’t go to anyone else and feel peaceful except to each other. It’s only with each other that they can be at peace. 

 

The door opened, Alya and Nino went into the hospital room but as soon as they saw Marinette and Adrien sleeping with his head on her lap they got quiet, looked at each other and smiled. Alya said “they’re not telling us the whole story but however they really got together must have been so painful since they only look happy and calm when they’re together.” Nino nodded and said “I know, last night after I left I was video calling Adrien, I didn’t call him to ask him if he was okay because if he wanted to he would tell me so I was just trying to cheer him up but nothing worked and now look, he’s sleeping with a huge smile on his face.” Alya took a last look at her best friend’s face before waking them up and said “those two are truly made for each other.” 

Then she went close to the bed and shook one of Marinette’s shoulders and said “Mari, wake up! You can leave this place now.” Marinette rubbed her eyes and said “have I really been sleeping for an hour?” Nino came to them and said “you’re not the only one.” Marinette was about to get up but she remembered that Adrien was still sleeping on her lap. 

While stroking his hair she said “but I don’t want to wake him up, he didn’t get any sleep last night.” Nino looked at how peaceful his best friend was and said “well you don’t have a choice, the doctors told us to tell you that you can leave now and also because they need this room for another person.” 

Marinette looked down at Adrien and then back at her friends and said “okay, can you guys wait outside? I’ll get dressed then I’ll wake him up.” Alya nodded and she took Nino’s hand and left the room. 

Marinette really didn’t want to wake Adrien up, she slowly moved his head without waking him up and went to her bag to change. After she changed and did her hair, she sat next to Adrien who was still sleeping, kissed his forehead and said “wake up, it’s time to go.” Adrien groaned and said “No! I’m still tired.” Marinette laughed and then picked up the pillow that was on the bed and started hitting him gently with it “WAKE UP ADRIEN ARGESTE, WE HAVE TO GOOOOOOO” Adrien sat down then had a smirk on his face and said “you really wanna do this?” Marinette nodded and said “I couldn’t wake you up so yeah.”

Then Adrien picked the other pillow and they started a massive pillow fight. At one moment Marinette’s pillow fell on the ground so she kneeled down to pick it up but Adrien grabbed her waist, picked her up and spun her around and said “well it looks like I won Bugaboo, now you have to give this cat a prize.” Marinette turned to him while he was still holding her waist and said “oh yeah? And what would that be?” and before Adrien could say anything she kissed him. 

After a bit, Adrien pulled back and said “how did you know I was going to say a kiss?!” Mari held his hand and said “like I said before I know you way too well Mr Argeste. Now let’s go.” Adrien gave her a huge smile, he put the piece of hair that came out of her pigtails behind her ear and said “as you wish princess.” Marinette grabbed her bag and they left the room. 

They walked to the couple, Alya’s head on Nino’s shoulder, Adrien said “we really hate to break this up but we’re here. Ready to go?” Alya and Nino both stood up and Alya said “well about time you two showed up. Nino and I wanted to go to the movies so you wanna tag along?” Adrien looked hopeful at Marinette but she shook her head and said “we would love to but we have to go somewhere first. You guys go and when we can, I’ll call you to meet somewhere.” 

Nino gave out a sigh and said “now that you guys are together doesn’t mean that you can spend all your time together.” Alya punched him in the arm and said “they probably have to go somewhere important because Marinette wouldn’t just pass up the movies for no good reason.” Then she took Nino’s hand and started dragging him away and said “call me when you’re done.” 

After they left Adrien looked at Marinette and said “why can’t we go with them?” Marinette put her hands on his chest and said “I know you and I know that you’re pretending to act like there's nothing wrong. You still have to see your dad to clear things up.” Adrien looked down and said “god why do you have to know me so well?” Marinette smiled and said “because I love you and I want you to be happy. And it might seem painful now but trust me it’s better than questioning everything for your whole life.” Adrien gave her a smile and then said “okay then let’s go.” 

Master Fu’s house wasn’t that far away so they just walked there hand in hand, without talking, Adrien seemed stressed and every now and then Marinette would squeeze his hand to let him know that she’s there. 

After about 15 minutes they were standing behind Master Fu’s door, Adrien took a deep breath and Marinette whispered “whatever happens just know that I’m here for you.” Then they knocked on the door and opened the door. Master Fu said “well hello there, so you guys finally found out each other’s identity?” Tikki was right, he already knew.


	9. No life without love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I took a long time to upload a new chapter, I've been really busy.

Adrien said “wait you knew?” Master Fu gave out a small laugh then directed them to sit, he poured some tea for them, and then said “yes I did, every time that two superheroes, especially Ladybugs and Cat Noirs, reveal each other’s identities I find out.” Marinette’s hand started to shake, Adrien noticed and grabbed one of her hands, Marinette nervously said “I know that you said we can’t reveal each other’s identities…but we didn’t want to…it just happened…does that mean…does that mean that you’ll take our miraculouses away from us?” 

Master Fu shook his head and said “No I would never, you two are the reason that people in Paris are safe and I’m not taking that away from people also I knew that you two were classmates and that you two knew each other, and Adrien remember your first day in school? I was standing there at a distance and when you gave Marinette your umbrella I knew that you two were made for each other so I guess I always knew that one day you two would reveal yourselves.” 

Before Adrien could say anything Wayzz came out and said “okay well now you figured it out, now can I please see Tikki and Plagg?” Tikki came flying out of Marinette’s purse and Plagg came flying out of Adrien’s jacket. They went flying towards Wyazz and he looked so happy and the three flew away. Master Fu looked at Adrien and said “what were you going to say, Adrien?” Adrien looked at Marinette and then down and said “do you think maybe it’s possible for me to see my father?” 

Master Fu smiled and said “yes I was hoping you’d ask, you can tell him that you’re Cat Noir because he doesn’t have access to any miraculouses anymore. He’s downstairs, you can see him now if you want.” Adrien stood and went downstairs without saying anything. Marinette stood up to go after him but Master Fu stopped her and said “No, don’t go now, let them talk for few minutes and then go if he needed you.” Marinette nodded and sat back down.

Master Fu smiled at her and said “so how are you feeling?” Marinette just remembered the slight pain in her head that she got used to quickly and said “much better but still my head slightly hurts.” Master Fu stood up and said “come with me” so Marinette did what she was told to. They went to a room full of herbs and spices and spells and potions, it reminded Marinette of a wizard’s house. Master Fu mixed some stuff together and gave it to her and said “drink it, it’ll make you feel better.” So she did and it was amazing how fast she felt better. 

Before Adrien opened the door to the basement he called Plagg and transformed into Cat Noir then went in. His dad was in a prison cell and he didn’t know how long his dad’s going to be there. He went closer to the cell, when Gabriel saw him he said “Cat Noir? What are you doing here? Are you here to remind me that I lost?” Cat shook his head and said “No actually I’m here because I thought you should know something. Plagg claws out.” 

And that was when he transformed back to Adrien.  
Gabriel seemed speechless and after analyzing his son a few times he said “you’re Cat Noir! You tried to kill your own father.” Adrien looked down, all he ever wanted to do was to prove to his dad that he’s a good son and now he tried to kill him. He shut his eyes and everything came back to his mind, how he was torturing Ladybug, he had to do something. No one can do that to his lady. 

He opened his eyes again and looked at his father and said “you akumutized so many innocent people just to take our miraculouses to have an ultimate power. You nearly killed Ladybug, you can’t do that…” Gabriel looked angry and said “and why shouldn’t I? Why do you care? You care about that annoying little brat more than your own father?” 

Adrien looked deeply into his father’s eyes, his hands were in two fists by his sides and said “yes I do and do you want to know why? BECAUSE I LOVE HER AND I DON’T THINK YOU’VE EVER BEEN IN LOVE SINCE YOU DIDN’T CARE WHEN MUM DISAPPEARED. BUT LET ME TELL YOU THIS, I DON’T CARE WHO YOU ARE AND HOW STRONG YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU CAN NEVER EVER HURT HER. YOU CAN HURT ME, EVEN KILL ME BUT LAY A HAND ON HER AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU.” 

As soon as Marinette heard Adrien screaming those things she rushed to the basement and held Adrien’s hand, she’s never seen him this angry then she said “Adrien, please calm down. You don’t mean half of the things you’re saying right now.” Adrien was still looking at his father who was now looking at Marinette. She continued “look at me, look me in the eyes.” So Adrien looked her in the eyes and suddenly the fire in him got smaller, she continued “I love you and I will never ever let you go but right now all I want you to do is to calm down.” 

Adrien took a deep breath, it felt like between all these stuff that were happening he could only calm down once Marinette was by his side, looking into his eyes. He turned back to Gabriel and said “all I ever wanted to do was to be a good son, to make you feel better after mum disappeared. I never even imagined hurting you. I don’t know what you’re thinking right now because I feel like I never really knew you but I’m going to tell you that the ultimate power isn’t our miraculouses, it’s the power of having someone in your life who loves you so much that would even risk their own lives to keep you safe and I think if you don’t have that then you’re truly the loser.” 

His eyes were filling with tears but he stopped himself from crying and said “I just want to know…why…why did you want the ultimate power?” Gabriel looked down and said “I’ve only been in love once and that was with your mother. She left us because she had the peacock kwami and she thought that she couldn’t take care of her family anymore. Weeks after she left I accidentally found a black box on the way home so I picked it up and took it with me. After I saw Nooroo and she explained everything to me I decided to get the ultimate power so that maybe…one day I’d be good enough for your mother to come back.” Then he looked down and they were all in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT HOW ADRIEN ROASTED HIS DAD???????????????? LIKE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	10. "She is my Ladybug"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last one was shorter than my other ones here's another oneeeeee. enjoyyyyyyyyyyyy

After a few seconds of silence, Marinette decided that it’d be good to leave them alone to talk now that they both calmed down a bit. So she stood on her tiptoes, kissed Adrien’s cheek and whispered “I’m gonna leave you alone with him, call me if you need me.” Adrien looked at Mari, then held her hand without letting go and said “no, please I need you to be right here next to me, after all you’re my girlfriend.” Marinette smiled and said “If that’s what you want.” Then she grabbed the two chairs in the corner for herself and Adrien and they sat down. 

Gabriel was just looking at those two and then said “didn’t you say you were in love with Ladybug?” Marinette looked down, Mater Fu didn’t say if she could say that she’s Ladybug or not so she hoped Adrien knew what to say. And Gabriel was right, she wasn’t Ladybug. Adrien smiled after a long time and said “She is Ladybug, and I’m really lucky that she’s mine.” Marinette blushed, no matter how many times Adrien said that she was his girlfriend, she always blushed. 

Gabriel looked at Marinette and said “her? Isn’t she the clumsy girl in your class? What was her name again-” Adrien cut him off and said “First she’s Marinette and second you have no right to talk to her like that.” Marinette grabbed Adrien’s hand, looked down and said “it’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Adrien looked directly at his dad’s eyes and said “no it’s not okay, you are my girlfriend now and he has absolutely no right to talk about such an amazing girl like that.” Gabriel smiled and said “you really love her, don’t you? You guys remind me of when your mum and I started dating.” 

Adrien sat up straight and said “speaking of, where is she?” “Where is who?” Adrien took a deep breath and said “don’t act like you don’t know who I’m talking about. Where is my mother? You know in case you forgot she had blond hair and green eyes and loved me way more than you ever did.” Gabriel looked down and said “I don’t know…” Adrien stood up and went close to the cell and said “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW? SHE’S YOUR WIFE!” Gabriel couldn’t look at him anymore, he continued “for a few years I had a clear track of where she was and then I couldn’t find her anymore as if she disappeared.” Adrien was confused, he’s even controlling her! So he said “WHAT? YOU WERE TRACKING HER DOWN? Where was she the last time you checked?” Gabriel looked up and said “she was in Rome…” 

Adrien looked at Marinette and said “tomorrow’s Monday and remember we had to choose a city in Europe and go there with a partner to explore it for two days, shall we go to Rome?” Marinette looked excited, she said “well I have to ask Alya if she can work with Nino.” Adrien smiled and said “I’m sure she’ll say yes.” Marinette nodded. Gabriel said “you are not leaving Paris to find your mum.” Then Adrien walked to Mariette, looked at his father and said “you can’t stop me. Come on Mari, let’s go.” Marinette stood up and held Adrien’s hand and they both went upstairs.

Master Fu was talking to Tikki, Nooroo and Wayzz. Plagg came out of Adrien’s jacket and said “god that wa s intense.” And he flew to the other kwamis. Master Fu looked at them and said “what did he say? If you can tell me.” Adrien smiled and said “he said that he wanted the ultimate power so he could be good enough for my mother to come back. He said she has the peacock kwami and that she’s in Rome.” Marinette then went to Master Fu and said “did you know about this?” Master Fu looked down and said “sorry Adrien that I didn’t tell you sooner but yes I did, she’s the superhero of Rome now. Are you going to go there?” 

Adrien walked towards Marinette and Master Fu and said “don’t worry, you had to keep it a secret and yes we are. We’ll be leaving tomorrow, we’re going to choose Rome for our school project.” Master Fu smiled and then said “Tikki, Plagg, when you see Duusu, tell her that she has to come and visit. Marinette, Adrien good luck and if you need my help tell Plagg and Tikki to tell me.” Adrien nodded and Marinette said “thank you, we better go now, it’s getting late.” Master Fu smiled and said “goodbye” The kwamis flew into Mari’s purse and Adrien’s jacket and the two left the room.

Once they were out in the streets, the sun was slowly going down. Adrien gave Marinette a long hug without saying anything. Marinette whispered “are you okay?” Adrien quietly answered “not really” and he kept hugging her, his head was on her shoulder and he could smell Marinette’s perfume, Marinette could feel Adrien’s golden hair on her cheek and it made her giggle. Then Marinette pulled back and said “I know how to cheer you up.” She kissed him and she could feel Adrien smiling, Adrien pulled back and said “you’re so smart M’Lady.” Then he leaned in again and gave her another kiss. 

Marinette smiled and said “should we call Alya to meet them somewhere?” Adrien looked at Marinette with puppy dog eyes, he knew it was Mari’s weakness and said “I’m not really feeling like hanging out.” Marinette gave out a small laugh and said “puppy dog eyes? Really? Nice work Mr Argeste. We’ll go to my parent’s bakery and a little sweet would always cheer you up then we can watch a movie or something.” Adrien brought Mari’s hand to his lips and kissed it and said “that sounds great princess.” So the two walked to Marinette’s bakery, holding hands. 

When they opened the door, Sabina came close to them and said “Marinette! Where were you? You weren’t picking up your phone either.” Marinette looked down and said “sorry, my phone died. We were hanging out at the park.” That’s when Sabina noticed that Adrien was standing next to her, she said “Hi Adrien, thank you again for taking care of my daughter.” Then she looked down at their hands, their fingers were still interlocked. She looked up at Marinette surprised and Marinette realized that she hasn’t quite told her parents yet.

Before she could say anything Tom came in and said “oh hi Marinette, hi Adrien.” Marinette continued “mum, dad, Adrien is my boyfriend now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooooooooooooo how do you think Mari's parents will react??????


	11. Us + horror movie = purrrfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short but I'll upload the next one today as well. Enjoy!

Sabina looked so excited and happy and jumped to give the two a hug and said “FINALLY! Aww, I’m so happy for you guys. I’m going to bring some cookies.” Marinette laughed and said “thank you, mum, can you bring some extras because I’m starving? And do we have camembert?” Sabina looked at her confused “since when do you like camembert?” Marinette shook her head and said “I still don’t, Adrien likes them.” Then Sabina left to bring the snacks. 

Tom came to Adrien and put his hand on Adrien’s shoulder and said “don’t break my princess’ heart okay? I’m giving you my princess’ hand, take care of her.” Adrien smiled and said “cross my heart, I would never break the heart of the girl that I love more than anything and anyone in the world but she’s still your princess, you just have to share.” Then he winked at Marinette and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

Marinette took Adrien’s hand and dragged him into the kitchen when she told her mum “is it okay if we take the food with us? We want to watch a movie.” Sabina smiled and gave a plate full of cookies, a bowl of popcorn and one piece of camembert. She said “have fun you two.” And so the two first went to Marinette’s room. 

Tikki and Plagg came out looking tired and Plagg said “oh boy I’m starving.” And without saying anything else he went to eat the camembert and Tikki picked up a few cookies and started eating. Adrien said “you two stay here, we’re going downstairs.” The two kwamis nodded and before they left Adrien noticed all the pictures of him and said “you cut my pictures from the magazines?! Cute.” Marinette gently punched him in the arm and said “don’t get any ideas, a girl can dream.” So the lovebirds left the room and went to the living room with the rest of the cookies and the popcorn. 

Adrien threw himself on the couch and said “what are we watching Bugaboo?” Marinette glared at him and said “please no Bugaboo.”   
“But it’s adorable.” Mari shook her head and said “well I was thinking maybe we can watch a horror movie? I don’t watch them alone because they freak me out so I usually watch them with Alya. Just a warning though, I jump and scream a lot.” Adrien smirked and said “don’t you already do that though?” Mari crossed her arms and said “seriously?” Adrien looked at her with an innocent look and said “Love youuuu and don’t worry that way I can hold you tight and keep you safe like your prince in the shining armour.” 

Marinette sat on his lap and said “the only difference would be that you carry a small black cat who loves camembert.” Adrien laughed and Marinette gently landed a kiss on his lips. Adrien pulled her closer until there weren’t two bodies anymore, there was one and said “man I love those.” Marinette put her arms around his neck and said “oh is that right my prince?” she winked at him and he kissed her. 

This time it was different than all the other kisses they’ve ever shared, this one was screaming I LOVE YOU. Mari’s hands were in Adrien’s messy hair and his hands were on her waist holding her close, like any moment he was going to lose her. Marinette’s lips were getting sore so she pulled back and said “well, well, well, Adrien Argeste, who expected you to be a good kisser?” Adrien got all red and said “someone should say the same thing about you Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

And he leaned in to kiss her again but she put her hand in front of her lips and said “my parents!!!!” Then she stood up, Adrien was still holding her waist, she put her hands on his hands and said “I’ll be back, don’t worry I’m not going anywhere.” 

So Adrien let go and she went to put the DVD in, she played it and went back to the couch and sat next to Adrien. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his chest while holding his hand. Adrien whispered, “if you get scared, just bury your head in my chest.” Marinette smiled and whispered back “sure will, might even squeeze your hand.” Adrien squeezed her hand and said “all good” 

There were a few jump scares in the movie so every time that Marinette got scared she just buried her head in Adrien’s chest or shoulder and every time that she did that, he would kiss her head and say “it’s okay” Marinette put her legs on Adrien’s legs and somewhere in the middle of the movie her eyes started to feel heavy and she tried to keep them open but at one stage she couldn’t even say a word anymore so she fell asleep. 

Adrien looked down at her to say something but realized that she was sleeping so he whispered “night princess” He kissed her head and continued watching the rest of the movie with Mari sleeping in his arms mainly because he didn’t want to wake her up or at any point stop holding her. 

Adrien rested his head on the couch and it wasn’t long until he fell asleep as well. 

Tom and Sabina were going upstairs when Sabina realized that no one was watching the movie anymore. So she turned the TV off, grabbed a blanket and pulled it on Adrien and Marinette and whispered to Tom “our princess is growing up. They look so cute together.” Tom looked at how peacefully his daughter was sleeping on Adrien’s chest and whispered “yeah she used to fall sleep on my chest.” Then they went upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think if it? comment down below! and I WISH THAT HAPPENED IN THE SHOW LIKE I WOULD DIE IF THAT HAPPENED AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> thanks for reading!


	12. Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be able to post anything this week because I have two tests coming up and I have to memorize some of my lines for my drama class but I'll still try my VERY best to at least upload one next week. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this one! we have a semi-drama in it but the full drama is yet to come...

Adrien felt the sunlight on his face, it was too hot and too bright. He moved his head, but the sun was still killing him. So, he slowly opened his eyes and at first, he was confused as to where he was but then he remembered everything from last night. He looked down and Marinette was still sleeping with her head on his chest. 

For a moment all he could think of was how beautiful the girl of his dreams was without even trying. He kissed her head and started rubbing his thumb on her soft cheek. Mari smiled and with that smile, he fell in love with her all over again. He was staring at her because he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his whole life and he felt so lucky that she was his girlfriend and no one else's. 

He could never get tired of watching Mari sleeping so peacefully but his phone rang, and he jumped up a bit but luckily Mari didn’t wake up. It was Nino. He picked his phone up and whispered, “Hi Nino, what’s up?” Nino groaned and said “what’s up? I’ll tell you what’s up, its lunchtime and you’re not even in school yet. Where are you, dude? And Alya is asking if you’ve seen Mari because she’s not here either. And why are you whispering?” 

Adrien looked at his watch, oh crap it was 12:00 pm! So, he whispered “Mari’s with me, we came to her house last night and we both fell asleep while watching a movie. She’s still sleeping, I’ll wake her up and we’ll be there as soon as possible.” Adrien could hear how his best friend got pissed and he said, “okay dude, hurry up before the school calls your father.” Oh no Adrien completely forgot about his father. Adrien hung up on Nino. 

He started kissing Mari’s head, cheeks, eyes and Mari slowly opened her eyes and giggled. She said, “morning my prince” She sat straight on the couch, stretched her arms and legs. Adrien smiled at her and said, “Morning princess, I hate to say this, but we overslept.” Mari jumped up and said, “Wait what time is it?” Adrien looked at his watch and said “12:05, Nino just called.” and with that Mari grabbed Adrien’s hand and dragged him upstairs to her room. 

She quickly brushed her hair and did her usual low pigtails and said “Plagg, Tikki, hurry up we’re late.” Tikki flew to Marinette and said, “Hurry up then” and Plagg was slowly dragging himself to Adrien and said, “Do we have to?” Adrien gave him a piece of camembert and said “yes, now come.” Plagg went to Adrien’s jacket and Tikki went to Mari’s purse. 

Marinette was running around her room, packing her books when Adrien grabbed her waist and said “Mari, calm down. We'll get there.” Mari nodded and after a bit, they finally went to the bakery. 

They saw why her parents didn’t wake them up, the bakery was busy. Marinette picked two chocolate croissants, gave one to Adrien. Then she kissed her mum’s cheek and hugged her dad and the two ran to school. 

They got to school after 5 minutes, out of breath, they ran to the spot where they always sit for lunch and saw Alya and Nino talking. The two ran to their friends and Adrien said “we’re...here...” trying to catch his breath, it was hard to run that fast right after he just woke up. 

Marinette sat down on the ground in front of Alya and said “that was the worst thing I’ve done in my entire life. The lesson of the day: don’t run when you just woke up.” Nino laughed but Alya didn’t, instead, she just looked at Marinette. Mari asked “Alya? Are you okay?” Alya nodded and quietly said “yeah I’m just tired” then continued eating her sandwich. 

Adrien sat next to Marinette, in front of Nino. Now they were sitting in a circle and Nino said, “so tell me again why you guys came so late?” Marinette was still tired, so she laid down and put her head on Adrien’s lap, Adrien said “we went to Mari’s house last night and we fell asleep while watching a movie. I guess we lost track of time.” 

Alya looked at Marinette with something in her eyes that Marinette had never seen before and said, “I thought you had something important to do yesterday.” Marinette sat up and said, “Yes we did, and when we were done I wanted to call you, but I figured you already went home.” Alya looked down and whispered “sure you did” 

Marinette heard that and said, “What you don’t believe me?” Alya looked straight into Mari’s eyes and said, “I want to believe you, but I do know that best friends don’t hide things from each other.” Then Alya stood up and walked off. Without saying anything Marinette stood up and ran to Alya who now went to the locker room. 

Mari grabbed Alya’s arm and said “I’m sorry, I really am.” Alya looked at her best friend, smiled and said “its fine, I get it, you just got into a relationship with your dream guy and you obviously want to spend some time with him. I’m sorry I was acting like a jerk.” Marinette smiled and gave her best friend a hug and said, “So we’re still best friends?” Alya linked arms with Mari and said, “The best ones there is.” 

The two walked to their boyfriends and Adrien looked at Marinette and said, “Everything okay?” Marinette nodded and said, “Why wouldn’t it be?” Nino smiled and said, “good because the bell is about to ring, and you have to tell Ms Bustier why you’re late.” Then Alya jumped and said, “And we have to get ready for a Chloe explosion once she finds out that you two are dating.” 

They haven’t thought about that, what they didn’t know was that things were about to get ugly. 

The bell rang and Alya went to Nino and he held her hand and they walked off to the class. 

Marinette and Adrien walked to the locker room to put their bags and while Mari was picking her books, Adrien walked to her and put his arm around her and said, “Ready princess?” Marinette gave Adrien a quick kiss and said “as always” so the pair walked to class with Adrien’s arm around Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ALYA WAS SOOOOOOOOOO CLOSE, SHE WOULD GET AKUMATIZED IF MARI DIDN'T RUN AFTER HER..
> 
> AND AHHHHHHHHHHHH MARINETTE AND ADRIEN, GOALSSSSSSSSSSS


	13. The love of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, I've been SUPER busy but here you go. You'll finally find out what was Chloe's reaction so have funnnnn

Once they entered the classroom, everyone turned and looked at them. Ms Bustier wasn’t in the classroom yet so they were ready for whatever Chloe had to say, or to put it in better terms, yell. 

Chloe was on her phone when Sabrina whispered something into her ear, she looked up and dropped her phone. She stormed to Marinette and Adrien, crossed her arms and said “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, why are you even standing next to MY Adrien? And Adrikins why do you have your arm around someone like her?” 

Marinette looked at Adrien, he smiled at Mari as if he had the situation under control then turned back to Chloe and said “why shouldn't I? She's the best girlfriend any guy could EVER ask for.” Marinette blushed, Alya raised an eyebrow while Nino was filming everything with his phone. 

“WHAT? GIRLFRIEND?” Chloe screamed. From the back of the classroom, Juleka said “here we go, block your ears people. Save your lives.” Alya gave out a small laugh and gave her attention back to Chloe, Marinette and Adrien. Once Chloe didn’t get a response, she said “IS SHE SERIOUSLY YOUR GIRLFRIEND? HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE SOMEONE LIKE HER OVER ME, I’m fabulous by the way. IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE? IF IT IS, IT’S NOT EVEN FUNNY, NOW CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU WOULD NEVER DATE A LOSER LIKE HER AND THEN WE CAN ALL GO ON WITH OUR LIVES?” 

Marinette could see anger in Adrien’s eyes, but he wasn’t showing any form of emotion and he said “No Chloe, no one is pulling any prank. Marinette is really my girlfriend and I couldn’t be luckier. Why I chose her? Well, that’s simple, it’s because she is sweet, incredibly nice, clumsy, brave, beautiful and most of all she’s the love of my life, I can go on forever with this list, but the point is that I’m asking you to stop being so mean to her.” Marinette blushed, she couldn’t believe what Adrien just said, ‘I’m the love of his life.’ 

Chloe’s eyes were wide open, her mouth was open, and she didn’t know what to say. After a few seconds of recovering what Adrien just said, she said “oh yeah? Well, I don’t believe you.” It was now Marinette’s turn to say something, so she turned to face Adrien, grabbed his shirt, pulled him close and gave him a kiss. Adrien smiled under the kiss and pulled her closer. 

After Mari pulled back, she looked directly into Chloe’s eyes and said, “you believe it now?” Chloe stomped her foot on the ground and said, “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?” and she ran outside with Sabrina following her. After she was gone everyone started to clap and Nino brought his phone closer to Marinette and Adrien and asked Adrien “you really love her?” 

Adrien looked at Marinette, how her smile lighted up his whole world and said “with all my heart” then Nino asked Marinette “and you? You love him?” Marinette looked at the way Adrien was looking at her, she could see his eyes sparkle and she said, “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love him.” 

Nino then turned off his phone and said, “That was EPIC, I’m using that for my new romantic/drama movie.” and Alya said “did you see her face when Adrien said that Mari’s his girlfriend, I mean she always looked so pale even with the huge amount of make-up she has on but that was just classic.” 

Everyone in the class started laughing, from Marinette’s back Adrien wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his warm embrace and they were both looking at Alya who was trying to pretend that she was Chloe. 

Rose walked to them and started jumping up and down and said “this is the sweetest, you guys look so cute together. I always knew you two would end up together.” Marinette smiled at Rose and said “really?” then Rose nodded, and Alex walked to them and said, “I mean we all knew that you had the hugest crush on Adrien.” Marinette got all red and whispered, “oh no...” 

Adrien laughed and said “well how come I didn’t know?” then Mylene walked to them and said, “boys never do.” then Ivan walked to Mylene, he put his arm around her and said “excuse me?” Mylene laughed and that was when Ms Bustier entered the classroom. 

She said “hope you all had a good lunch and I see that Adrien and Marinette decided to finally show up, can I know why you two are late?” Marinette stood up straight and Adrien brought his hands to his side and he said “I...had a late night photo shoot and I-” but a loud scream stopped him and they all ran outside to see what’s wrong. 

There was someone who looked exactly like Marinette but instead her eyes were yellow, she came screaming and the students could hardly figure out what she was saying but when they did, they could hear her say “I AM MORANITE, I DESERVE ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD.” Adrien needed to go somewhere to transform, so did Marinette but instead, he grabbed her hand and held it tightly then whispered to Mari “an akuma attack? But Hawk Moth is with Master Fu.” 

Moranite came to Adrien and Marinette and said “GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM.” Then Moranite took a golden rope from her purse that looked exactly like Marinette’s and threw it to Marinette and before she could jump back Moranite had her. 

Marinette looked at Adrien, Adrien quickly tried as hard as he could to free Marinette from the golden rope, but it was impossible, so he whispered to Marinette “I’ll be right back, hang on.” And so, he ran to a corner. Plagg came out and said “hurry up, transform, you need to save your girlfriend.” Adrien smiled and said “Plagg claws out!” and he returned to his leather black cat suit. He used his baton to jump back to Marinette. 

Cat Noir said “hey why did you steal my princess’ look! Only she looks purrrfect in it.” and with that Moranite’s attention went to Cat Noir and said “WELL SHE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND.” Cat gave out a small laugh and said “I hate to bring bad news and I’m paw-fully sorry but the last time I checked you didn’t have a boyfriend.” Moranite got mad so she let go of the rope that was holding Marinette and ran towards Cat. 

Marinette ran to a corner, Tikki came out and said “is that Chloe?” Marinette nodded and said “yeah and I like her outfit. Tikki spots on!” and she was once again wearing her red suit with the black dots on it. She threw her yoyo as far as she could and jumped right next to Cat Noir. 

So many people including Alya and Nino were sitting down with a golden rope around them and the ropes were all connected to Moranite’s purse. While trying to fight Moranite’s golden knife, Cat said “I’m glad you’re here M’lady. The akuma is in her purse.” Ladybug nodded and said “I like your outfit but it doesn’t really go with your eye colour.” Moranite screamed and said “LADYBUG, GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS OR I WILL KILL EVERYONE.” 

Marinette smiled and said “lucky charm!” and a feather fell on her hands. Cat Noir’s eyes went wide open and said “Not a...feather...achoo.” Ladybug laughed and said “oh yeah you’re allergic to them but I don’t know what to do with it.” She scanned the entire hallway and then said “distract her, I need to get the feather close to her.” Cat Noir nodded and said “hey Moranite do you want to go on a date tonight? How about movies?” and once she was distracted Ladybug quietly walked behind Moranite and stuck the feather in the purse. 

Moranite started sneezing and she was losing her balance. She tried taking the feather off, but it was stuck, so she took the purse of and threw it away and said “WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?” Ladybug ran to the purse and grabbed it and ripped it and a purple butterfly came out. She captured the akuma and a white butterfly came out of her yoyo. 

Chloe went back to normal and said “what just happened?” Ladybug and Cat Noir walked towards her and Ladybug said, “it’s fine if someone doesn’t have feelings for you but that doesn’t mean that someone’s not out there who will love you more than anything and anyone.” and Cat said “you just have to be patience to meet the right guy.” Chloe looked down and slowly walked off and Ladybug said “where did the akuma come from?” Cat shook his head and said “he probably escaped, we’ll go to Master Fu later.” Ladybug nodded, and they ran to the other students and Ladybug said “is everyone okay?” 

Alya nervously said “yes we’re fine but where is Marinette and Adrien?” Cat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other and Cat Noir said “we’ll go look for them. All of you go back to your classes.” The bell rang and all the students went to the locker room. 

Nino walked to Cat Noir “when you find them can you please tell them to meet us at the front door?” Cat nodded and said “we’ll do” Once Alya and Nino were gone, Ladybug and Cat Noir ran to a corner and Ladybug said “Tikki spots off” and Cat Noir watched as Ladybug transformed back to her Marinette and then he said “Plagg claws in” Marinette watched as the green lights appeared and he transformed back to Paris’s famous model. 

Then before saying anything, Marinette hugged Adrien and he held her tightly. Then Marinette stepped back and said “I thought it was over.” Adrien held her hand and said “me too but we’ll find him again, don’t worry.” Marinette smiled and they both walked to the front door of school. 

Alya and Nino both looked worried and as soon as they saw the two they ran to them. Alya hugged Marinette and Nino hugged Adrien. Alya said “thank god you’re okay.” then Nino jumped back and said “same here, should we go and find Andre and eat ice cream? I mean we all deserve a small break.” 

Marinette smiled and said “that would be nice but maybe some other-” Adrien cut her off then held her hand and said “and it’ll be our first time going together so yeah why not.” Alya smiled, took Nino’s hand and said “thank god you guys aren’t going on a secret mission again.” Then Nino checked his phone and said “he’s on the love lock bridge, let’s go.” so the four walked to the bridge to find Andre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG WHY DO WE LOVE TO ROAST CHLOE ALL THE TIME?????????????
> 
> AND WHO EVEN THOUGH THAT CHLOE WOULD ONCE LOOK LIKE MARINETTE WHEN SHE'S AKUMATIZED?????????????? and yes I got the idea from the Copycat episode, I thought it'd be cool if the same happened with Marinette.


	14. "You're my safe place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been long but here you gooooo  
> enjoy :)

They walked towards Andre’s ice-cream truck, Andre looked at Alya and Nino then said “oh if it isn’t the cutest couple I’ve seen, orange like Alya’s personality and lemon like Nino’s and a piece of chocolate like your eyes.” Alya and Nino smiled, thanked him and walked to the bench to eat the ice-cream. 

Andre looked at Marinette and Adrien, then a surprised but a happy expression appeared on his face. He put one hand on Marinette’s shoulder and the other on Adrien’s and said “ah Marinette and Adrien! You came here before but not together.” then he gave them an ice-cream and continued “blue berry like Marinette’s eyes and mint like Adrien’s and one red cherry like your love. You two are made for each other, don’t let go of each other’s hands.” 

Adrien took Marinette’s hand, then kissed the back of it and said “not planning on letting this hand go.” Andre nodded, smiled and said “good, have a good day.” The two walked off to join their friends. Alya and Nino were sitting on the bench, and there was only one more spot left so Adrien sat down then he grabbed Marinette’s waist and pulled her towards himself and she sat on his lap. Alya and Nino ate the ice-cream in two minutes, but Adrien and Marinette were taking their time, Adrien was feeding Marinette as well since she was too tired. 

After they all finished their ice-creams Alya said “can you two stop being cute for like one minute?” Then Nino started laughing and said “they can’t even stop looking at each other.” Marinette blushed but then Adrien raised an eyebrow and said in an old-fashioned British accent “Marinette Dupain-Cheng may I walk you home to make sure that you get home safe?” Marinette put her hand on her forehead, acted like she was flattered and said with the same accent as him “oh it would be my honor to walk with you Mr Argeste, will you keep me safe from anyone who desires to harm me?” 

Adrien replied, “of course I will, no one shall harm my princess.” Then he picked Marinette up and started spinning her around. Marinette let out a loud laugh, the wind was blowing in her face, her hands were hanging in the air and Adrien’s warm hands were on her waist and for a moment she forgot about being a superhero or Hawk Moth, she was relaxed and happy, and nothing could take that amazing feeling away from her. 

After spinning Marinette for a few times, he slowly put her down and put his hand on her shoulders to make sure that she wouldn’t fall since she was dizzy. When the whole world stopped turning, Marinette kissed Adrien’s cheek and said “thanks, that really changed my mood.” Adrien bowed to her and said “my pleasure princess.” 

Alya started clapping and walked to them with Nino and said “no one on this planet can be cuter than you two, you even beat Romeo and Juliet.” They all laughed and then Marinette said “well I better go home, it’s getting late.” Alya nodded and gave her best friend a hug. 

Nino gave Mari a hug and then turned to Adrien and said “bro, do you wanna come over? We can play a video game or something.” Adrien smiled then shook his head and said “is it okay if we do it another day? I’m way too tired and I have to make sure that Marinette gets home.” Nino nodded, and so Marinette and Adrien started walking to her home. 

Adrien put his arm around Marinette and said “thank you for being mine.” Then he kissed her head, Marinette giggled and Adrien said “your giggles are the cutest thing in the whole world.” Marinette brought Adrien’s hand to her lips and landed a kiss on it and said “and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life.” And they talked and laughed until they reached Mari’s house. 

Marinette opened the door and Mari’s mum came to them. She gave both a hug and said “just on time, we were about to call you to come home for dinner. Adrien dear do you want to stay here for dinner?” Adrien smiled at Sabina and said “thanks mama but I have to go home before my father gets worried. I haven’t been in my house since yesterday morning.” Sabina nodded then gave Adrien another hug and said “yeah your father is probably worried, but you can come here whenever you want.” Adrien waved at Sabina and said “thanks mama, I’ll see you soon.” 

Then Marinette walked him out the door. Before he left, she grabbed his hand and said “your father?” Adrien looked down and said “not really, I just didn’t want your mum to worry. I don’t think he’s home now since he ran away and that he knows I’m Cat Noir.” Marinette smiled then kissed him goodnight. He kissed her cheek and said “I’ll come here tomorrow, and we’ll walk to school together.” Marinette nodded and said “goodnight kitty, don’t stay up okay?” Adrien let go of her hand and said “night princess, and I won’t. See you tomorrow.” 

And Marinette watched as he walked away and slowly went out of sight. Marinette went inside to join her family for dinner. After dinner she went upstairs, Tikki came out of her purse and said “Marinette you seem worried. What's wrong?” Marinette sat on her bed and said “it’s just, I’m worried that Adrien’s father or their assistant will take his ring away from him and I know that Adrien’s feeling really bad because of his dad and I want to be there for him. Every time that I’m not with him I get worried.” Tikki sat on Marinette’s hands and said “I understand and if you’re that worried then go to him right now.” 

Marinette looked surprised and said “but my parents don’t like me going out after dinner.” Tikki nodded then smiled and said “Marinette can’t but Ladybug can.” Marinette was shocked that her kwami wanted to break the rules, it seemed like having Plagg around was influencing her as well. 

“Tikki spots on!” and Marinette wasn’t standing in her room anymore, Ladybug was. She went to the balcony and she jumped on multiple roofs until she got to Adrien’s house. She’s been in his room a couple of times as Ladybug, so she knew which window his room was. She went to Adrien’s window and started knocking. 

Adrien was on his computer and Plagg was sitting on his bed eating Camembert. He turned around and as soon as he saw Ladybug, his face brightened up and he went to open the window. Once he opened it Ladybug jumped inside and without saying anything or why she was there, she went closer to Adrien and hugged him, she didn’t want to let go, at least not yet so she said “don’t let go yet.” Adrien kissed her head and said “I wasn’t going to.” The two stayed like that for a while, Ladybug hugging Adrien as tightly as possible with her head on his chest and Adrien’s chin on her head. 

After Marinette pulled back, Adrien put his arms around her waist and said “what are you doing here M’lady?” Ladybug then looked down and said “I know it’s stupid, but I was worried about you.” Adrien looked at her really confused and said “why worried?” Ladybug then looked into his eyes and said “because what if your dad comes and gets your miraculous away from you? Or what if he...hurts you?” Adrien then let go of her waist and brought his hands next to him and said “I know he’s Hawk Moth but he wouldn’t hurt his own son.” He sounded hurt and Ladybug said “what if he does?” a few tears fell on her cheek and she continued “I...can’t lose...you Adrien. I don’t even want to...think about it.” 

She rubbed off her tears and waited for Adrien to say something, but he walked off to his bed and sat on his bed. He covered his face with his hands and Ladybug didn’t move at all from where she was standing before. After a bit of silence Adrien took his hands off his face, looked at Ladybug and said “what if...what if he does?” Ladybug could see sadness in his eyes and she didn’t like seeing him like this. 

She went and sat next to him on his bed, then held his hand and said “I know I was the one who said it and you probably weren’t even thinking about it until then, I’m sorr-” Adrien cut her off and said “I was thinking about it, I guess I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to worry you.” Ladybug just stared at him for a while then he cupped one of her cheeks and said “and please never cry again because of me.” Ladybug couldn’t stop her tears from running down her cheeks, even the thought of losing Adrien was killing her. 

She hugged him, and he was stroking her hair and said “please don’t cry M’lady...please.” Ladybug then pulled back and sat up straight and said “I’m sorry, it just scared me.” Adrien rubbed off her tears then said “it’s fine, I am too. And you’re not going to lose me because I’m not going anywhere.” Marinette didn’t know how Adrien was staying so strong while she was the one crying. 

Adrien held her hands and said “I’m scared too, and worried and sad but you know what keeps me going each day? The thought of seeing you. M'lady you are my light in the darkness, you are the reason that I’m not feeling miserable right now so please let me be your light in the darkness too and together we can get through this.” 

Marinette smiled, not a fake smile but a real one. Then she said “this is why I love you, you always know how to make me smile.” Then Adrien sat up straight, popped his chest out and said “my charm can always make you smile Bugaboo.” Then he winked at her and she just shook her head then she said “Tikki’s probably tired. Tikki spots off.” She turned back to Marinette and the red kwami sat next to her in silence. 

Adrien jumped up and said “I have an idea, why don't we watch a movie? We’ll watch something that would make you happy.” Marinette stood up and started jumping up and down and then she said “have you ever watched High School Musical?” Adrien knew where this was going and said “is it that musical Disney movie?” Marinette then gasped and said "we are watching all the three High School Musicals, Adrien Argeste.” 

Adrien let out a sigh and said “why did I get myself into this? I'll go bring some popcorn." Then he walked to a drawer in his room and said “this is where I keep all my non-healthy foods.” Marinette let out a laugh then Tikki sat on Marinette's lap and said “are you feeling better?” 

Marinette gently rubbed her hand on her kwami’s head and said “yeah I am, I guess I just needed to talk to him.” Tikki smiled and Plagg flew to them. He sat on Marinette’s lap next to Tikki and said “god that was depressing.” Tikki glared at him and then he continued “but Marinette are you feeling better now? Do you want a piece of camembert? It would make you feel better.” Marinette laughed, she rubbed her fingers under Plagg’s chin and said “thank you I’m good, keep the camembert for yourself.” 

Adrien came to them with a bag of popcorn and said “you know Mari, he likes you more than me, he just doesn’t want to admit it.” Plagg glared at Adrien then crossed his arms and said “I do not!” Adrien shook his head and raised an eyebrow and said “really? Then how come you never offered a camembert to me when I was sad?” Plagg groaned and said “because you always feel better by yourself so I wouldn’t waist my camembert on you.” They all laughed then Adrien said "now move, I want my girlfriend back." 

The two kwamis flew to their hiding spot and Adrien turned to Marinette and said “remind me again why I'm going to watch it?” Marinette kissed his cheek and then said "because you loooooveeee me." Adrien laughed and said "true" then Adrien sat next to her on his bed. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette and then she put her head on his shoulder. 

Every time that a song came up, Marinette would quietly sing it and Adrien would look at her face every time she did that and he absolutely loved her reactions to the movie even though she’s watched it a billion times. 

In the middle of the second one, Marinette whispered to Adrien "I’m tired, can I lay down on the bed?” Adrien smiled and so he laid down on the bed, opened his arm and Marinette put her head on his arm. 

They both watched the movie in each other’s arms until they fell asleep. Adrien didn't move a bit the entire night because he never wanted to let go of Marinette and Marinette didn’t move either because she felt so warm and safe sleeping in Adrien’s arms.


	15. The Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with all my first tests to here you gooooooooooooo.

Tikki and Plagg flew to the two who were still sleeping in each other’s arms. By then Mari had her head on Adrien’s chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. Tikki gently started shaking Mari’s arms but Plagg started jumping on Adrien’s face. 

Marinette said with her eyes closed “it’s too early, leave me alone.” She sounded sleepy and Tkki giggled and said “MARI YOU HAVE TO GO HOME.” Marinette couldn’t entirely figure out where she was at that moment and still couldn’t be bothered to open her eyes, so she said “but I am home...” Tikki and Plagg looked at each other, then shook their heads and both yelled “OPEN YOUR EYES.” 

Marinette rubbed her eyes and opened them and then she saw Adrien’s head on top of hers and his arms wrapped around her. She felt the warmth of his embrace for another minute then lifted her head up until her face was two inches away from Adrien’s. She landed a kiss on his lips and he smiled, then she said “Adrien?” 

Adrien groaned at first but then he smiled at Mari then said “what time is it?” then he closed his eyes again. Plagg looked at Adrien, shook his head in disappointment and then looked at Marinette and said “It’s 6 in the morning. I told Tikki to let you two sleep, but she told me that you have to go home before your parents find out.” Marinette sat up on the bed and said “oh...my parents...” Then she turned to Adrien who was half asleep, half awake and said “I have to go, I’ll see you in a few hours.” Then she leaned in and landed a kiss on his cheek and he quietly said “okay Princess, I’ll see you in a bit.” 

Marinette stared at Adrien for a bit longer, she loved how he was so sleepy to a point that he wasn’t even sure what was happening. She noticed how when he’s sleeping his hair gets messy and he looks more like Cat Noir. She loved how he was sleeping but a smile was on his face, she also noticed how calm the rhythm of his breathing was. 

Tikki flew in front of Mari which brought her back to reality and said “MARI WE HAVE TO GO.” Marinette shook her head and said “yes, right” then she pulled the blanket on Adrien and said “Tikki spots on!” and Ladybug was standing in Adrien’s room once again. 

She looked back at Adrien before going out of the window, smiled and whispered “I love you kitty.” Then she swung from buildings to buildings. She jumped on her balcony, opened the mini door and jumped inside her room. She transferred back to Marinette and threw herself on her bed, giggled quietly and said “I can’t believe I slept with Adrien’s arms around meeeeeeeee.” 

Tikki giggled and laid down next to her and said “you better believe it, he is your boyfriend now.” Marinette then looked at Tikki and said “can you believe that? Adrien turned out to be my kitty and now he’s MY boyfriend! I dreamed about it like a billion times, but I NEVER EVER thought it would happen in real life.” Tikki liked seeing Adrien and Marinette being all cute together and deep down sometimes she wished that Plagg was like that too and then she said “I’m really happy for you. Sleep a bit for two more hours before you have to go to school. Oh, and send Adrien a text because I doubt he would remember that you left and then he’ll freak out.” 

Tikki was right, Adrien was half asleep and she didn’t want to make him more worried than he already was. So, Marinette took her phone out of her purse and scrolled down until she found Adrien’s name. She decided to also write something cute so when he opens his phone, he’ll see it. 

 

Marinette: You were half asleep when I left so I’m just texting to remind you and that I’m home now, so you wouldn’t get worried. I’ll see you in two hours, don’t forget to pick me up kitty. Also, I hope you’re feeling better because I defiantly feel a lot better now. You’re amazing and I love you, never forget that. See you soon. 

 

Then she put her phone down and immediately fell asleep. 

Her alarm went off, so she slowly turned it off and went to get dressed, she decided to put her hair in a bun that day. When she got ready, she woke Tikki up and they both went to the kitchen. Marinette’s mum and dad were eating breakfast, so she joined them and said “morning mum, morning dad. It’s a beautiful day, am I right?” Marinette’s parents looked at each other and then back at their daughter. 

Tom looked confused and said “my little princess is in a good mood in the morning?! Well, that’s new.” Marinette giggled and said “Well so many new things have happened also I’m excited because tomorrow we’re going to our chosen city so Ms Bustier will talk about it.” Sabina then looked at her and said “where are you and Alya going?” Marinette rubbed the back of her neck and said “I haven’t really talked about that with her...I want to tell her that I want to be with Adrien and we want to go to Rome.” 

Sabina smiled and said “that sounds fun, just remember not to make Alya sad because you’re spending too much time with Adrien.” Marinette nodded and said “she acted weird yesterday but she’s good now. She said that she won’t be like that anymore.” Tom put his hand on Mari’s shoulder and said “well sometimes people say something but they feel something else.” And before Marinette could say anything else, someone knocked on the door. 

Marinette stood up and said “I’ll get it” so she went and opened the door and there he was, the boy that she missed the moment she left him. Adrien bowed and said “Adrien at your service.” Marinette giggled and said “I thought you forgot.” Adrien chuckled and said “I would never forget about M’lady also yes I am feeling a lot better.” Marinette smiled and then Sabina came to the door and said “morning Adrien, do you want to join us for breakfast?” 

Adrien gave Sabina a hug and said “I’d love to but I think we’ll be late for school.” Sabina nodded then she gave a sandwich to Marinette for lunch and said “have good day you two.” So Adrien and Marinette went out the door and started walking to school. Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and said “how did you sleep?” 

“the first time or the second time?” Adrien then smirked and said “well I know that you slept like a baby at my house so how did you sleep when you got home?” Marinette then raised an eyebrow and said “pretty well actually and how are you so sure that I slept like a ‘baby’?” 

Adrien’s cheek turned a light shade of pink and said “I might have watched you for a bit when you were sleeping... Did you know that you look so beautiful when you’re sleeping?” Marinette bushed and said “you mean I’m not beautiful when I’m awake?” Adrien then stopped her and said “you know what I mean and for your information my princess looks gorgeous all the time.” then he gave her a quick kiss and they kept talking, laughing and teasing each other until they arrived at school. 

They arrived just on time, so they went to the class. Adrien sat next to Nino and Marinette sat next to Alya. Alya laughed and said “wow you’re on time for once. Is it because you’re excited about tomorrow?” Marinette smiled then looked down and back at her best friend again and said “about that...would it be okay if you be Nino’s partner and I’ll be Adrien’s?” Alya looked down and whispered “whatever. I’ll be right back.” Marinette nodded, and Alya left the class. 

Adrien turned to Marinette and said “is she okay with us being partners?” Marinette was doodling on her book, then she looked up and said “I think so.” Then Nino turned to Marinette and said “I think you should be her partner, she was telling me earlier how excited she was about this.” 

Marinette looked down and said “but she seemed fine with it.” Then Nino said “and you know Alya, she doesn’t always say how she feels.” Before Marinette could say anything, loud footsteps came closer to their class, then the door opened and a girl with black jeans, black shirt and a black mask stood in front the class. Marinette then noticed the writing on her shirt, it said ‘Boyfriends take best friends away.” 

She looked up and she said “Alya?” The girl laughed and said “I’m not Alya anymore, I’m the Forgotten. You forgot me when you started dating Adrien and now you’ll forget all about him.” She held up a necklace and Marinette recognized it, it was their friendship necklace and without saying anything Alya pointed it at Marinette, a red lightning went towards Marinette and before she could do anything about it, it hit her heart. 

Adrien jumped up and stood in front of her. Then he held both her hands and said “Marinette, are you okay?” Marinette looked at Adrien’s eyes, they looked familiar but she couldn’t remember anything. So she snatched her hands off his hands then said "Who are you?”


	16. The Peacock Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so enjoy!!!!

Adrien froze, when Forgotten said that Marinette will forget him, he didn’t think she meant it literally. Marinette looked at him all confused. When he looked at her it was like she didn’t have any emotions left. 

Adrien pushed her aside and sat next to her and mumbled “Mari please, please. Remember how we spent days and nights together? Either at home watching a movie or running on top of the roofs? I'm the only one who knows who you really are inside and you’re the only one who knows who I really am. You are the bravest girl I have ever known. Please... I’m... can you remember my name?” 

Marinette saw blurry images in her head, a blond boy’s arms around a dark-haired girl with her head on his chest. The two playing video games and watching movies. The two saving Paris in their magical suits and sitting on top of the buildings watching the sunset, but she couldn’t match the pieces of the puzzle together, she didn’t know who those two people were, but she told herself ‘those two were really in love.’ 

All she could remember was that the blond boy’s name started with A. Her voice was all shaky and she said “you’re...you’re...A...Adr-” 

But before she could finish what she was saying, Forgotten jumped on their desk and yelled “ENOUGH! THERE’S NO WAY THAT SHE’LL REMEMBER YOU.” 

Adrien couldn’t handle it anymore, he knew he had to turn back to Cat Noir if he wanted to bring his Marinette back. So he started walking out of class but before he could someone grabbed his arm, he turned around, it was Nino. Nino looked worried “dude are you okay?” Nino insisted. 

Adrien looked down, he was feeling empty but at the same time he wanted to explode with anger and sadness, he quietly replied “No, I’m not feeling great. I’ll be right back.” Nino nodded and let his best friend go. 

He went to the locker room and then Plagg came out and said “kid, are you okay?” Adrien was ready to explode. 

He snapped “do I look like I’m okay? My girlfriend doesn’t remember me.” Plagg nodded, there was something in his eyes that made Adrien wonder if he has ever been in the same situation with Tikki. 

Plagg replied “I know, but you have to transform and take Marinette’s purse. Then take the purse to Master Fu.” 

Adrien was confused, he wasn’t going to let people forget each other so he asked “and leave Forgotten to create an army of people without any form of emotion?” 

Plagg shook his head and explained “you can’t defeat the akuma without Ladybug, otherwise you’ll repeat what happened with the Stone Heart again.” Adrien nodded, he didn’t want to leave everyone else, including Marinette but it seemed like he didn’t have a choice. 

“Plagg claws out!” 

And Cat Noir ran outside and followed the loud laughing. No one was talking to each other; all of the students were sitting somewhere alone and quiet. He went to Nino and asked “everyone okay?” Nino shook his head, worry was in his eyes and he said “she’s doing it to everyone except me.” 

Cat Noir started thinking, that’s right, even though she’s akumatized she doesn’t want her boyfriend to forget her. Somewhere down there Alya is still there. 

Cat then looked around and spotted Mari sitting on the stairs all quiet, he turned back to Nino and said “okay then, you try to keep her busy so she wouldn’t harm anyone else, I have to go.”   
Nino nodded but he asked “what about Ladybug?” 

“She’s infected as well, that’s why I need help.” and then he jumped to Marinette. 

As soon as Marinette saw him, she jumped up and said “you...” 

Cat Noir held her hand, landed a kiss on her hand and sighed “yes princess?” Marinette looked at him in a way that she was trying to figure something out then she quietly asked “it’s just...have we...have we met before?” Without thinking Cat hugged her and whispered into her ear “oh yes we have.” 

As he whispered into her ear, his voice sent chills down her body, but she didn’t feel bad about it. She let herself calm down in his arms and something about him holding on to her seemed familiar. She closed her eyes and she could feel his heart beating fast as if he was worried about something. 

Cat Noir didn’t want to let her go at all, the only place that he felt safe was when Marinette was holding him close. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of her body then squeezed her gently and he could see her smile. He remembered that he has a duty so he whispered “I’m sorry princess...” and before Marinette could say anything else he grabbed her purse. 

Marinette stepped back. She looked confused and then raged “FIRST YOU COME AND MAKE ME SMILE WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION AND NOW YOU STEAL MY PURSE?” 

Cat looked down, then back at her. He didn’t know what to say so he just used his baton and jumped away. His eyes were full of tears, it hurt him when Marinette said that she couldn’t remember him. He just wanted to go somewhere and cry until he wakes up from this nightmare, when Marinette would wake him up with a kiss, but he knew that this was just another akuma attack, then why did it hurt so much? 

He stopped running and just stood on top of a building, he looked up and the colour of the sky reminded him of Marinette’s eyes. He was about to change directions to go back to school, where Marinette was but then Plagg’s voice said “snap out of it! Go to Master Fu and at the end you’ll have her back.” 

Plagg was right, him going to school wasn’t going to change anything. He took a deep breath and whispered, “Marinette hang on, I’m going to make you mine again.” Then he started running again until he reached Master Fu’s house. 

Cat Noir wanted to knock but the door was already open, he went in and saw a blond woman sitting in front of Master Fu. Master Fu looked at him then said “I’ve been expecting you, you need help since Ladybug is effected by Forgotten.” 

Cat Noir’s jaw dropped “how did you-” 

A calm, sweet voice cut him off and said “he knows everything.” That voice was familiar but Cat Noir couldn’t really remember it. The woman turned to him, she was wearing a green/blue suit (just like Ladybug’s) and she had the same colour cape, she had a mask on and a fan with nine light sea-green feathers. 

She looked at Cat Noir and smiled, her eyes were light green and the way she smiled was so familiar, suddenly a voice inside his head said ‘mum’ but he didn’t say anything because he was scared that he was wrong. Instead he went to Master Fu, sat next to the woman and asked “how are we going to defeat Alya?” Master Fu didn’t say anything as if he knew that Cat Noir had more to say. 

Cat looked down, his hand was in a fist and he continued “Marinette...I need her back...she can’t...can’t remember me.” He felt that pain again, he didn’t know what it was but all he knew was that it hurt a lot. He looked up at Master Fu but Master Fu smiled at Cat Noir. 

Plagg’s voice said “trust Fu” and before Cat could ask Plagg why Master Fu said “yes that is Forgotten’s power right now but Marinette hasn’t completely forgot you, yet. Because she has strong feelings for you it will take time for you to vanish out of her memory so don’t worry when we capture the akuma things will go back to normal.” 

Cat Noir grumbled “but we can’t capture the akuma without her.” He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he looked up and it was the woman who still he didn’t know what her name was. 

“That’s why I’m here. I’m the peacock queen, Rome’s hero. Master Fu asked me to come and help.” By then Cat was certain that she was his mother, but he still didn’t say anything, he was scared. Peacock queen continued “we’re going to fight the battle together, but you need to bring Ladybug back so that way she’ll be able to capture the akuma.” 

Cat Noir was confused so he asked “and how would I bring her back?”   
Master Fu smiled and said “you know her better than anyone else, don’t you?” Cat nodded, Master Fu had a point. If there was anyone who knew the true Marinette it would be him. He smiled and without saying anything else, he stood up and left the room. 

Peacock queen walked behind him and as he was about to jump to a building, she grabbed his hand which made him stop and looked at her. She said “Ladybug, is she your girlfriend?” 

Cat Noir looked down, he really missed his lady, he sighed “yeah she is” Peacock queen smiled, it was a smile a mother would give her child when they approve of something. They started running to school when Cat Noir heard her whisper something.   
“good” 

School was a mess, it was like entering a room full of zombies or robots. No one was smiling, laughing or crying. Cat Noir looked around until he found the girl with dark blue hair and blue-bell eyes. Marinette saw him, and he couldn’t help but to smile. Marinette whispered something into Forgotten’s ear. Forgotten looked at Cat Noir and the new hero. The two heroes jumped on the ground and went to Forgotten. 

Cat Noir said “why don’t you just stop this, you’re creating zombies.” A smirk appeared on Forgotten’s face then she lifted her necklace in front of Cat Noir but before the lightning could hit him, Peacock queen pushed him out of the way and ditched the lightning herself. 

Cat Noir screamed “the akuma is in her necklace.” Peacock queen nodded and pointed at Marinette.   
Cat was about to stand in front of Marinette when Forgotten stepped in the middle and laughed “you think you’re really going to bring her back?” and before saying anything else, Forgotten turned to Marinette and lifted her hands to her ear to grab her earrings. 

Peacock queen threw her fan at Forgotten and the fan turned into a rope, it held her hands together. Peacock queen walked to her and made her sit down and said “I’ll make sure she stays here, now bring her back.” 

Forgotten laughed “YOU CAN’T BRING HER BACK, SHE CAN’T REMEMMEBR YOU KITTY.”   
Cat Noir stood in front of Marinette and smiled “that’s where you’re wrong, I’m still in her memories. Marinette I’m...” he looked around, no one was there because people were all alone or fighting each other so he continued “I’m Adrien...” Peacock queen lifted her head up, her eyes sparkled, and she smiled. Cat continued “I’m yours, please M’lady come back to me. I nearly lost you once, I can’t lose you again. When you said that you couldn’t remember me it hurt me, I don’t know why or where exactly I felt the pain, but I know something...” 

He watched as her tensed body started to relax a bit and she was carefully listening to him. He continued “I know that I love you and that even the thought of you not being in my life scares me. I don’t want to watch the sunset with anyone else except with you, I don’t want to fall sleep in anyone else’s arms except yours and... I just want to be yours. Please come back.” 

Marinette smiled and said “Cat? I lov-GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS-help me...” Cat Noir stood there for a moment then without thinking he went closer to her and kissed her. She kissed him back and then pulled back and whispered “I am yours.” Cat Noir picked her up and started swinging her around. 

After he put her down he said “you’re back!”   
Marinette smiled and said “I nearly forgot you...” then she whispered “I need to hide somewhere.” Cat Noir nodded, and he grabbed her hand and dragged her to a corner. He gave Marinette her purse back. 

Marinette asked “wait why did you take my purse?” and before Cat could answer her question, the red kwami flew in front of them. 

Tikki said “so it’d be harder for Forgotten to get me. Now transform, you have to save Alya.” Marinette smiled and nodded. 

“Spots on!” 

Cat Noir watched as she transformed back to her beautiful Ladybug, then they both ran to Forgotten and Peacock queen. Forgotten still couldn’t move, so Ladybug went closer to her and said “you can never really forget someone you love.” then she grabbed her necklace and crushed it. An akuma came out. She captured the akuma and after her beautiful magic covered up the entire school, everything and everyone went back to normal, including Alya. Ladybug went to Alya, gave her the necklace and smiled “do you remember anything?” 

Alya nodded and answered “yes, I got mad because Marinette was choosing Adrien all the time and then I got akumatized and...” 

Ladybug continued “and you made her forget Adrien, talk to her if you’re not feeling well, I’m sure she’ll understand. Do you remember anything else?” Alya shook her head and Ladybug continued “well I should get going, bug out.” She jumped to another building with Cat Noir catching up with her and Peacock queen following them. 

Ladybug stopped to go somewhere and transform back to herself when she turned to Peacock queen and said “thank you”   
Peacock queen smiled “no problem, I’d do anything to see Adrien smile...” Cat lifted his head up and looked at her, she smiled and continued “since you two know each other's identities...”   
Bright green lights appeared, and “mum?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what would the peacock miraculous holder's name would be so I just made that up, it's not great but still.


	17. Two mugs of hot chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, sorryyyyy
> 
> and it's not my best work but I needed to write it in order to continue with the story.

A blond woman who looked like Adrien was standing in front of them. Cat Noir was frozen, and he nearly fell off the building when Ladybug grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the roof. Cat didn’t know what to say, like did he need to hug her or shake her hand? The two were looking at each other in silence when Ladybug said “Mrs Argeste, tonight around 8 pm meet Cat Noir on top of the Eiffel tower and then you can come to my house and talk in my balcony.” 

Emilie smiled “please call me Emilie and I sure will.” and before Cat Noir could say anything she transformed back to Peacock queen and left.  
Cat Noir looked at Ladybug and said “what if-”  
“what if you don’t want to talk to her? I know you do. You don’t know what to say? It's because you have a lot to say that’s why you two will peacefully talk in my balcony.” 

Cat Noir smiled at her and the two went to a corner, transformed back to themselves and ran back to school. The students were slowly going to their lockers and that’s when Alya spotted Marinette and Adrien. Alya and Nino walked to them and Alya looked down and whispered “Mari, I’m sorry.” 

Marinette went up to her best friend, hugged her and said “I’m the one who's sorry, from the start we were partners and we’ll stay partners.” Alya smiled and the four walked back to class. 

When they entered Ms Bustier was talking “...so guys I’m really sorry but your weekend trip is cancelled.” all the students started saying no and arguing when Marinette stood in front of the class and said “Ms Bustier tried her best so why don’t we at least appreciate her hard work?”  
Ms Bustier smiled “thank you Marinette.” and so they were once again just normal teenagers bored in a classroom waiting to get out of the class. 

After school Marinette and Adrien walked to her house and after eating a small piece of cake they went upstairs to play video games a bit. They played 5 rounds and every single round Marinette won, so Adrien started tickling her and said “why do you have to be so amazing?” 

Marinette was trying to catch her breath while she was laughing, she begged him to stop but Adrien seemed to enjoy seeing Marinette suffer. After a few more rounds, it was already 7 pm so they went downstairs to eat dinner and then Adrien transformed into Cat Noir and went to the Eiffel tower from Marinette’s balcony. 

Marinette was sitting in her balcony, reading a book when two heroes jumped into her balcony. Cat Noir and Peacock queen transformed back to themselves, Marinette stood up and said “I’ll be in my room, call me if you need me.” then before Adrien could stop her she was gone. 

Adrien looked at his mother and said “why did you go?” 

Emilie looked down and said “I had to, your father was planning on using our powers for evil, so I had to go. My duty is to protect my miraculous from anyone who wants to use it for evil purposes.”  
Adrien looked down and then whispered “your duty was to stay. Do you have any ideas about how father has been treating me since you left?” Emilie explained everything to her son, and Adrien asked everything that he always wanted to know. 

After an hour or so the trap door opened, and Marinette stepped on the balcony with two mugs of hot chocolate. She gave one to Adrien and one to his mum then she said “I never really introduced myself, I’m Marinette. I’m really glad to finally meet you.” 

Emilie smiled and said “Adrien was actually telling me about you, I’m happy that he has a girlfriend like you.” Marinette’s cheeks got all red and they all talked in the balcony for another hours until Emilie had to leave. Once she was gone, Adrien turned to Marinette and gave her a kiss. 

After she pulled back she said “so you feeling better?”  
Adrien smiled “how can I feel bad when I have you in my life?” Marinette smiled but then she yawned, and Adrien continued “I’m gonna go so you can sleep, today was a long day.” Marinette nodded then gave him a goodnight kiss and went to bed.


	18. Almost magical!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOO FINALLY THE VALENTINE'S DAY CHAPTER 
> 
> HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!!!!!!!

Few months passed; Adrien and Marinette were madly in love, they used every excuse to be with each other. Adrien's bodyguard dropped him off at the Dupain-Cheng's bakery every morning so that he'd be able to walk with Marinette and as Ladybug and Cat Noir they kept fighting the akumutized victims hoping that they'll be able to find Hawk Moth and at the patrols they always watched the sunset together on the roof tops. 

 

Valentine's day finally came, the day of love, the day that Adrien has been planning for over a month. In morning when he entered the bakery and gave Mari a kiss, he stood down on one knee, gave her a single red rose and asked "will you please be my Valentine?" 

Marinette’s whole body got hot and she could feel her cheeks burning “I don’t want to be anyone else’s Valentine.” She took the rose from him and he stood up then she gave him another kiss and said “and I will always be your Valentine.” Adrien smiled and they both walked to school, hand in hand. Marinette tried to make Adrien tell her about his plans, but he didn’t even say a single word which made Marinette to get more curious than ever. 

School was decorated with red roses and hearts everywhere; all the couples were being so cute including Nino and Alya. Alya and Nino were planning on going to the movies after school but obviously Adrien said that he has something else planned and they can’t join them. 

 

After the last bell rang Adrien told Marinette that he had to go for a photoshoot. She said “it wasn’t even scheduled!”   
He smiled and replied “It was a last-minute plan...” then gave her a quick kiss and walked off whispering something to Nino. 

Marinette and Alya went to their lockers and as Marinette was opening her locker she said “that was odd.” 

Alya laughed “he’s always odd, I don’t even know why you’re so in love with him.” But she didn’t get a reply from Marinette because a piece of paper fell out of Marinette’s locker. She picked it up and read it loudly “To the most gorgeous girl I've ever met, meet me in front of your house by 4pm. I'll pick you up and the rest is a surprise. Love, Adrien.” 

Marinette couldn’t stop smiling, Alya walked up to her and said “yeah that’s why you’re in love with him.” Marinette laughed then closed her locker and the two walked off teasing each other the entire way to Marinette’s house. 

 

Once they were home it was 5 minutes to 4:00 pm which just increased the giggles between Alya and Marinette. Marinette’s mum walked to them and asked “what are you two so excited about?”   
Marinette didn’t really like sharing this stuff with her mum because she always found a way to embarrass Marinette so she answered “nothing mama.”   
Sabina raised and eyebrow and said “let me guess, Adrien is planning a surprise date for you?” Marinette got all red and Alya started laughing. 

“H-how did you know?” Marinette asked, trying to hide away her bright red cheeks.   
Sabina said “Adrien asked our permission if you could stay out a bit later than usual which made him tell us what his plan is.”   
Marinette’s jaw dropped “can you PLEASE tell me what his plan is?” but the doorbell rang which made Marinette to run to the door. 

As soon as she saw Adrien, she jumped up to him and hugged him “can we PLEASE go now? I’m dying.” 

Adrien grabbed her hand and laughed “I know.” and so the two walked outside and Adrien opened the car door for Marinette. They were in the car for around 20 minutes when Adrien told Marinette to close her eyes and helped her to get out of the car. 

He led her to some place, she could only hear the sound of a waterfall which made her wonder where they are. Adrien kept leading her for another 5 minutes until he whispered “you can open your eyes now princess.” Marinette opened her eyes and she saw a small blanket on the ground, pink cupcakes with red hearts on them, two candles, strawberries with chocolate (of course), a bowl of spaghetti and two cups of hot chocolate. It looked beautiful and magical, Marinette turned to Adrien and asked “all of these are for me?!” 

Adrien held her waist and pulled her close then whispered into her ear “you deserve so much more than just a picnic.” his voice sent a shiver to Marinette’s body and then he kissed her. In that moment Marinette felt like a princess and Adrien was her prince, everything seemed like it was in a fairytale story. It was like a Disney movie, even better. 

They sat down on the blanket, Marinette started eating the cupcake, but Adrien was just staring at her with a spark in his eyes. Marinette then looked at him and asked “do I have something around my mouth?” 

Adrien laughed “well you do...” then he rubbed his finger around her lip’s corner and then continued “but I wasn’t staring at that. You know Marinette sometimes I feel like I’m dreaming that you’re mine, sitting and laughing with me, actually not sometimes, all the time. I don’t know about you but I can never get sick of looking at you, and I know that every time that I tell you that you’re beautiful you argue with me but trust me when I say that you’re the most beautiful girl in the whole universe. I love you Marinette and I don’t mean a high school ‘I love you’ ‘I love you too’ I mean I’m in love with you and I can’t picture my life without you.” 

Marinette’s eyes were filled with tears, not sad tears but the happy ones. She rubbed her hand on Adrien’s cheek and said “believe it or not, I feel the same way too. You know it’s really hard to think about what my life would be like if I didn’t know you, you’re more than just my boyfriend Adrien and I’m not exaggerating when I say that I love you more than anyone else in my life.” Adrien rubbed his cheek on Marinette’s hand which made her giggle. 

They talked for hours and they didn’t run out of things to say, not even for a second. Adrien stood up and held one hand for Marinette to stand up, they walked near the river with Marinette’s arm linked with Adrien’s and when the time was right Marinette pushed Adrien into the water. “oh Marinette can you take my watch? I don’t want it to get wet.” Marinette wasn’t thinking at all and she did what Adrien said, before she could do anything, Adrien pulled her into the water as well! 

Marinette wanted to get revenge on Adrien, so she started splashing water at him and after a massive water fight, he held her waist so she could lay on the water. He walked around the water with Marinette opening her arms and closing her eyes. She opened her eyes to find Adrien staring “quite staring” 

Adrien got red and shook his head “do I have to?” 

Marinette ran one of her hands through Adrien’s hair and smiled “no, don’t ever stop” Adrien gave that smile again that Marinette rarely sees but she couldn’t still figure out what it meant, all she knew was that it gave her comfort. 

After they dried up, Adrien said that the day wasn’t over yet and since there was a Valentine’s day carnival near the Eiffel tower, they walked there together. 

After a while they got to the carnival, it was full of couples, young and old. Marinette’s eyes were caught by two dolls, one black and the other red so she grabbed Adrien’s arm and started dragging him to that booth. Adrien laughed “wait where are we...woah!” there was a Ladybug doll and a Cat Noir doll. 

Marinette then turned to Adrien and said “let’s win those!” Adrien chuckled and so they both went to the man in charge. 

The man said “oh welcome! All you have to do is to pop the balloons with these darts. Pop four of them and you’ll win both Ladybug and Cat Noir! Usually all the guys take Ladybug.” and he winked at Adrien. 

Adrien raised an eyebrow and said “yeah? Why is that?” 

The man started laughing “are you kidding me? Because she’s the hottest girl in Paris.” Adrien started laughing but Marinette’s cheeks were all red. The man gave them the darts and they popped exactly all the four balloons. Marinette got the Cat Noir one and Adrien got the Ladybug one. 

Once they walked off, Marinette giggled “look who I got! the amazing Cat Noir!” 

Adrien laughed then put his arm around her and said “you know I’m purrrrfect Bugaboo.” 

Marinette laughed “keep telling that to yourself kitty.” 

And so, they laughed and played games until it was midnight. While playing some of the games Adrien just stared at how focused Marinette was and he couldn’t think of anyone more beautiful than her. Adrien kissed Marinette’s cheek and whispered “we should get going.” Marinette nodded and they both walked to Marinette’s house. 

Marinette was really tired that she could barely walk and therefore she kept bumping into trees and benches so Adrien said “get on my back.” Marinette was too tired to even argue so she nodded, and Adrien gave her a piggyback their entire walk back to Marinette’s house. Marinette kissed the back of Adrien’s head and whispered “thanks kitty.” 

Adrien smiled “anything for my princess. Thanks for today, I’m sorry if it wasn’t great.” 

“are you kidding me?! It was the BEST day of my life. How long did it take you to come up with it?” 

Adrien got red and said “umm a week...” 

“Don’t believe you.” 

“a month?” 

“still don’t believe you.” 

Adrien groaned “okay okay three months, I wanted it to be amazing.” 

Marinette whispered into his ear “it was magical.” And so Marinette was being carried by Adrien who by the way for some reason wasn’t getting tired at all. Adrien loved how he could feel Marinette’s warmth on his back which made him never want to let her go. 

 

Once they got closer to Marinette’s house, Adrien saw someone standing in front of her house, so he whispered “Mari, someone’s standing in front of your house.” 

Marinette’s face was buried in Adrien’s shoulder so she lifted her head up and saw a familiar face with black and blue hair. Marinette whispered, “what is Luka doing here?” 

Adrien looked at Luka again while still walking and said “that’s Luka? What does he want?” Marinette shook her head and so Adrien kept walking closer to her house. Luka had a red heart shaped box in his hand and as soon as he saw Marinette he stood up but then he saw her on Adrien’s back and he lifted his head down. 

Marinette jumped down from Adrien’s back then kissed his cheek and whispered “thank you” and the two walked towards Luka hand in hand. 

Once they reached Luka, Marinette gave him a quick hug and then said “how long have you been waiting here? And what are you doing here?” 

Luka looked down at how Marinette’s fingers were still interlocked with Adrien’s then looked back up and said “well I’ve been here for around 2 hours now but don’t worry about it, I just wanted to know how you were.” 

Adrien looked at Marinette and raised an eyebrow and then Marinette looked back at Luka and smiled “oh I’m sorry, we were out. But tell me why you really came here?” 

Luka looked down and whispered “I...I was going to ask y...you to be my V...Valentine but now I see that you were with Adrien. Are you two official?” Adrien felt like it was the best if Marinette handled the situation, so he just stayed quiet even tough inside of him he was ready to explode and yell at Luka and tell him to stay away from his girl. 

Marinette glanced at Adrien and it was as if she knew exactly how Adrien was feeling so she squeezed his hand and looked back at Luka “yes we are...Luka I’m really really sorry.” 

Luka looked down and up again and then whispered “it’s all good. I should go now, it’s getting late.” Marinette felt bad and she wished she could make him happy, but she didn’t know how to. Luka walked off and then he stopped, turned to Marinette and waved “I’m okay, don’t worry about me.” and he walked away. 

Marinette turned to Adrien “I feel bad for him.”   
Adrien grabbed Marinette’s waist and pulled her close “it’s not your fault. Also, if any other guy wants to ask my girl out, I will beat them up myself.” Marinette laughed but also, she felt really good and warm and happy when Adrien said his girl. 

She leaned in and kissed him then said “don’t worry I’m yours.” and the two walked inside. Once Sabina and Tom saw the two, they walked to them.   
Sabina gave both a hug and said “so how was your date?”   
Adrien smiled “wonderful, thanks for letting me borrow her for a few more hours and now I give you back your princess safe and sound.” 

Tom smiled “thanks son,” and then asked “what was that guy doing here?” 

Marinette got all nervous and then answered “oh...he’s Juleka’s brother...he wanted my opinion for...a surprise party for her.” 

“couldn’t he just text or call you instead of waiting for 2 hours?” 

Adrien shrugged “who knows. Well I better get going.”   
when Marinette and Adrien stepped out, Marinette looked down which worried Adrien, he lifted her head up and asked “what’s wrong princess?” 

Marinette shook her head and said “nothing, I’m just tired. You should probably go. I’ll see you tomorrow, night.” 

“okay... sleep well, I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” and Marinette was about to head inside when Adrien called her “Marinette?” 

Marinette turned around “yeah?” 

“Didn’t you forget something?” Marinette smiled then went to Adrien and gave him a quick kiss, she then hugged him and put her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and she never wanted to let go. She stepped back after a while and looked at Adrien. 

“I’m okay kitty, I’m just really tired.” Adrien nodded, and he walked away. Marinette went inside and straight to her room, then she threw herself on her bed and sighed. 

 

Tikki came out of her purse and asked “Marinette? What's wrong?” 

Marinette pulled the blanket on herself and whispered “I don’t know Tikki.” and before Tikki could say anything else she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADRINETTE IS AT MAXIMUM RIGHT NOW AND I'M LOVING IT!!!!!!!! 
> 
> and all I have to say about the ending of this is: Trouble


	19. Melted hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it?

A loud bang from Marinette’s balcony woke her up. Tikki flew to her while she was trying to open her eyes, she checked the time and it was 1:30 am. Who the hell could be there? 

Tikki quietly whispered “Marinette? I think it’s an akuma attack.” and that was enough for Marinette to wake her up for a while. She opened the trap door and stepped outside into the cold air. She saw a guy with a black suit and a blue tie, he had a dark blue mask on his face and he had a black heart box in his hand. 

Marinette shivered and suddenly it was clear who the person was “Luka?!” 

“I was Luka, you broke my heart, remember? And now I’m Heartless.” Marinette needed to transform into Ladybug, but she didn’t know how to. Heartless continues “I’m going to melt you later when I create the world that I want.” and with that he jumped away. 

Tikki came out and Marinette sighed “I was worried that he would get akumatized and doesn’t Hawk Moth sleep? Tikki spots on!” 

She wanted to go and find Heartless, but she had to go and tell Adrien, so she changed directions and went to his house. She knocked on his window, but he was sleeping, then Plagg came and opened the window and let Ladybug jump in. He asked “Ladybug?! Don't you think it’s a bit early to come here?” 

Ladybug shook her head and walked to Adrien, she started shaking his shoulders which made him groan “not now Plagg.”   
Ladybug giggled “I’m not Plagg.” and that made Adrien jump. 

“Marinette? I mean wait why are you in your Ladybug suit?” 

Marinette sighed “no time for explanation, Luka is akumatized and he didn’t really tell me what he would do to people when he came to my balcony-” 

“wait Luka came to your balcony?” 

“Not Luka, Heartless or whatever.” Adrien felt a bit of jealousy, but he shook his head. 

 

“Plagg claws out!” and so the two superheroes jumped out of the window to find Heartless. All around them people were melted like chocolates. 

They heard a scream, it was Heartless “The chocolate that I got was melted, my heart was melted, and now other people should melt.” Ladybug and Cat Noir ran to the voice and they found Heartless throwing heart-shaped chocolates at people which made them melt. As soon as he saw the heroes he laughed “well, well, well, look who’s here. Give me your miraculouses before I melt you like everyone else.” 

“Never!” Cat Noir yelled and was dragged to a corner by Ladybug. 

Ladybug wanted to hug him so badly and say that she felt really bad because of how she acted earlier but there was no time so instead she just said “The akuma is probably in the chocolate box.” 

Cat Noir didn’t know why she was avoiding eye contact, so he asked “M’lady? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine kitty, can we get this done with? I’m tired.” Cat Noir didn’t understand why she was acting that way and he wanted to talk to her but the more they waited, the more people would melt. So, they ran outside and since Ladybug was just too tired to fight she just used her lucky charm. 

“a fan? What am I going to do with this?” 

Cat Noir looked at her and said “maybe because chocolate stops melting in cold temperature.” Ladybug nodded without even looking at him, again. 

Cat Noir took the fan from her and put it on top of the Eiffel tower. He turned it on and a strong wind covered the entire city. Melted people were starting to freeze and right when Heartless was about to throw a cholate at Ladybug, the chocolate froze and so did his chocolate box and he automatically dropped it because it was too cold. 

Ladybug picked it up and captured the akuma, her magic went all around the city and people were getting back to normal and the weather was the same cold air when she left her house. Heartless changed back to Luka and Ladybug went up to him with Cat Noir following her. 

She helped him stand up and smiled “believe me, I know what it’s like to get your heart broken but that doesn’t mean that someone’s not out there for only you.” 

Luka nodded and said “thanks Ladybug, thanks Cat Noir. I guess I have to find Marinette tomorrow and apologize.” 

Cat Noir stepped closer to Ladybug and whispered “I do too.” 

Once Luka was gone, Ladybug was about to leave when Cat Noir grabbed her wrist “wait, I’m sorry.” 

Ladybug was confused “why are you sorry?” 

Cat Noir looked down “that I got mad and jealous when Luka said that he likes you.” 

Ladybug stepped closer to Cat Noir, gave him a kiss and then said “I’m not mad at you.” Ladybug looked at Cat Noir, without letting Cat Noir say anything, she jumped on the buildings and went to her room. 

When she turned back to Marinette, she sat on her bed and held her head. Tikki came to her and sat on her lap. Marinette sobbed “Tikki help me, I don’t know what to do. You know how much I love Adrien, but it seems like we’re causing more akuma attacks because of us dating...” 

Tikki kissed Marinette's cheek and smiled “it’s okay, sleep for now and think about it tomorrow. You need to rest.” Marinette nodded and laid down on her bed. The memories of their perfect date came back to her which made her shiver. Adrien loved her, she loved him, then what was the problem? And unlike all the other nights, she fell asleep without any emotions. 

 

The next day she didn’t want to wake up, her body didn’t have the energy to and she didn’t really want to see Adrien or Luka. She pulled her blanket over her head so she wouldn’t hear her phone ringing, she didn’t know who was calling her but whoever it was, she didn’t feel like talking to anyone. She heard footsteps on the stairs and her mum opened her door and said “Marinette, you’re going to be late for school.” 

Marinette turned to face her mum “mama I’m not feeling well, can I stay home today?” 

Sabina nodded and then she said “it’s fine but Adrien’s here to see you.” and before Marinette could signal her mum not to let him in, he was already walking towards her bed. 

He sat on her bed then said “are you mad at me?” 

Marinette felt bad that she let Adrien think like that, so she sighed “no, Adrien, I’m not. Why would you say that? I’m just sick, that’s it.” 

Adrien gave her a fake smile and said “well it’s because you’ve been acting strange since last night when Luka left your house and also because I called you a few times, if you’re mad at me just tell me, okay?” 

Marinette sat on her bed, lifted his hand up to her lips and kissed them. “I’m sorry about that, I really am. But I think I’ll feel better if I stay home today.” 

Adrien smiled “okay if you say so, I would normally say not to leave me alone in school, but I want you to feel better. I’ll bring you some ice cream on the way home after school.” Marinette smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then he stood up and left the room with his head down. 

Tikki came out and said “Marinette why did you lie to your mum and Adrien?” 

Marinette laid back on the bed and sighed “I didn’t Tikki, I’m not feeling well, I need time to think.”   
Tikki sat on her pillow and asked “think about what?” 

Marinette looked at her hand, how Adrien’s hand always fit perfectly with hers as if they were made for each other then said “we caused three akuma attack-” 

“Marinette listen-” Tikki cut her off but Marinette cute her off as well. 

“no Tikki you listen. We’re hurting people and we’re helping Hawk Moth to get what he wants, maybe this whole thing was a mistake.” 

Tikki could see how much Marinette was hurting so she said with a soft voice “I know how much you love him Marinette so don’t say it was a mistake because I know you don’t really feel like that. And I know how much he loves you, I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” Marinette hid her face in her pillow and screamed. 

 

The whole day she was getting calls or texts from Adrien, but she didn’t answer any of them. She spent her whole day trying to figure out what’s the right thing to do. 

She picked her phone up and opened Adrien’s messages, around 70 of them were asking her how she’s feeling. She started typing. 

Marinette: I’m sorry, I didn’t have my phone on me. Don’t get me ice cream, just come here because I want to talk to you. 

She got an instant reply from Adrien. 

Adrien: it’s okay and sure I will. Hope you finally tell me what’s going on with you. 

Marinette couldn’t think of how to reply to that so she just put her phone down. Then she opened the trap door and sat on a chair in her balcony. Tikki watched as she was staring at the sky, lost in her thought and for once she didn’t know how she was going to help Marinette. 

 

Soon Marinette saw a black cat jumping around and the jumped in her balcony. He transformed back to Adrien and sat next to her. She didn’t say anything, she just put her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for a while. Then she crossed her legs so that she was facing Adrien and said “Adrien listen, you know how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I don’t ever regret becoming your girlfriend but-” 

“wait what are you saying?” Adrien cut her off and jumped up on his feet. 

Marinette stood up in front of him and looked into his eyes and continued “listen we caused three akuma attacks only because we’re together-” Marinette’s world was getting darker and colder, she could already feel the loneliness, 

Adrien cut her off again “what about the other ones? We're not the only reason.” 

Marinette looked down and back up at him “I know but we can’t just keep hurting people because we love each other. Maybe we’re just supposed to be friends and partners, nothing more. I’m s...sorry but I thought about it the whole day and m...maybe we should just continue being f...friends.”   
She was about to cry right there or take what she just said back but she knew she was doing the right thing for Paris’s safety. 

Adrien’s eyes were burning but he stopped himself from crying, he wanted to yell and scream but he just whispered “I just wish for once you weren’t thinking about other people. Plagg claws out.” He turned back to Cat Noir and before hearing to what Marinette was about to say, he left. He couldn’t listen to her voice, usually her voice was his favorite sound in the world but in that moment hearing her voice was like stabbing his heart with a knife. 

Marinette stood very still, then she broke down. She fell on her knees and started crying. “I love you Adrien, but we can’t keep hurting people.” she just hoped that she wasn’t Ladybug so she could be with him but that was her duty and she couldn’t let Paris down. “Adrien I’m sorry, god why did it have to happen?” The last thing that she remembered was Adrien’s sad, hurt face when she broke up with him and then everything went dark and she fainted. 

 

When she opened her eyes the first face that came back to her memory was Adrien’s, she broke his heart, she wanted to protect Paris but she broke the heart of the one person she loves more than anything. 

Then she realized that she was in her room, on her bed and as soon as she sat on her bed, Alya jumped up and hugged her. 

After Alya let go, Marinette asked “A..Alya? What are you doing here?” 

Alya rubbed her hand on Marinette’s shoulder and said “Adrien called me, he told me that you two broke up and he asked me to stay with you. I came upstairs, and I saw you lying in your balcony.” Even though she broke his heart, he still cared about her. Alya continued “why did you two break up?” 

Marinette shook her head “I don’t want to talk about it.” and she started crying again. 

When Alya left it was around midnight and she promised Alya not to cry anymore and she was trying her best but when she picked up her phone, she saw her lock screen and started crying again. Her lock screen was a picture of her kissing Adrien’s cheek. 

She rubbed her finger on Adrien’s face and whispered to herself “I broke your heart and I broke mine.” She went to bed and she kept looking at all their pictures together and they just made her cry even more. She missed feeling his hand on her hand, his arms around her waist and she missed looking in his eyes and seeing those little sparkles in them or the way he smiled at her and she hoped she at least knew what that smile meant. She cried and cried until she fell asleep. In other words, she cried herself to sleep. 

 

For Adrien things weren’t great either, he couldn’t move or eat. He was just sitting on his bed looking at Marinette’s pictures “I miss you, I love you. Why? Why did you?” he started to cry, again. Her words weren’t getting out of his head ‘Maybe we’re just supposed to be friends and partners, nothing more.’   
“NO WE’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS, YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE.” 

And so that night there wasn’t one broken heart, there were two. The two desperately needed each other and wanted to be with each other but what was done, was done and there was no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing that chapter but oh well...


	20. Two lonely hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry I took so long to upload a new chapter. I've been really busy. Oh and next chapter is the last chapter of this series.   
> enjoy :)

Three lonely weeks passed by. Marinette has never been feeling so sad and alone in her entire life, every single morning when she wanted to wake up, she still felt that knife in her heart and it hurt so badly. Sometimes she caught herself crying over things that reminded her of Adrien like her video games, chocolate strawberries and any movies that they watched together. 

For Adrien things weren’t great either, he was quiet all the time and he was skipping his photoshoots and his fencing, Chinese and piano lessons. He couldn’t go anywhere because everything reminded him of her, even the blue sky reminded him of her eyes. If he could, he wouldn’t go to school either, but he didn’t really have a choice also because he didn’t want her to worry about him. 

 

The first day after their break up had to be the worst one for both of them. Adrien went to class early because he couldn’t be bothered to deal with the teacher, but Marinette was late, she had her head down and quietly apologized.   
When she was going to her seat, she looked at Adrien and Adrien held her gaze for a full minute. It hurt both of them how they were so distanced from each other. Adrien noticed how Marinette’s eyes were red and puffy and he wanted to go to her and give her a long hug, but she looked down to hide her eyes and went to her seat.   
And somehow everyone in school knew about it which made everything worst because people would either ask them what happened, or the girls would ask Marinette if Adrien was really available now. The two tried to ignore people but ignoring anyone in high school is kind of impossible. 

 

They expected that by now they would feel better but no. They were feeling worse than ever. Every time that Adrien looked at Marinette, she looked away and pretended that she was laughing. Every single time that Marinette looked at Adrien, he turned to a girl and started talking to her. 

This went on forever and when they tried talking to each other, it was just too painful. Girls including Chloe kept flirting with Adrien and every time that Marinette saw that, her heart would just stop beating and she felt like she was about to die. Adrien still didn’t like the idea of Luka flirting with Marinette, he knew that he had no right to get jealous, but he was and he couldn’t help it. 

 

There was going to be a spring formal at the end of the week, Luka asked Marinette to be his date, but she wasn’t even planning on going to the dance, she had her dress ready months before their break up, but she only wanted to match with the suit she made for Adrien. He had the suit, but she wasn’t sure if he would wear it. 

On the other hand, Adrien was going even though the entire time he would just think about Marinette like all the other days, he was going alone because no other girl would replace his lady. She never showed him the dress that she made for herself, so he wanted to see how beautiful his princess would look like, he was planning on wearing the suit that she made for him because it was almost like having her with him. 

 

On Thursday, two days before the dance. The whole school was talking about the dance with excitement but only Marinette and Adrien seemed to not be interested. They planned their entire night before. They were planning on sneaking out to transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir to watch the sunset on top of the Eiffel tower and they wanted to dance the whole night until they got so tired that they couldn’t even walk. After that they would go to Marinette’s house and drink hot chocolate while playing video games until they both fall asleep. 

That day Marinette and Adrien both were quiet. In class, Marinette overheard Adrien and Nino’s conversation. Adrien whispered “I’m going to wear a really special suit.”   
Nino raised an eyebrow “let me guess, your father designed it?” Adrien shook his head and looked down, a sad expression found its way on Adrien’s face and he felt like everyone that he loved in his life were leaving him. 

At first, Marinette wondered if he meant his Cat Noir suit and that was when she remembered how much she missed her partner, her best friend, her kitty. Luckily there were no recent akuma attacks otherwise Marinette wouldn’t know what to do. But then she thought that he had a date, she held her breathe so that she wouldn’t start crying in the middle of the class, but it seemed like Adrien saw how her expression changed so he said with a louder voice “I’m going alone though.”   
Marinette took a deep breath, she wasn’t supposed to feel like that, but she did. She was supposed to be over him, then why wasn’t she? 

 

At the end of the day, Marinette was standing under the roof, waiting for the rain to stop when she heard footsteps from behind. She knew those footsteps way too well, from the corner of her eye she looked at the person’s shoes and she gasped. The rain was heavy, but it was better than standing there, so she started walking. 

A gentle voice said “Marinette wait!” Marinette looked at Adrien then lifted her head down. 

She whispered “umm sorry...I have to go.” 

She was about to walk off again when Adrien grabbed her hand. She looked at how Adrien was holding onto her hand, she smiled because their hands fit perfectly together, she felt the warmth of his hand and then she moved her hand away from his and looked down, Adrien whispered “Marinette please, wait for a second.” 

Marinette needed Ladybug’s courage in that moment, so she looked up and said “why should I?” It was hard to look into his eyes without admitting that she still loved him, but she couldn’t, it wouldn’t be safe. 

It was now Adrien’s turn to look down, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and nervously said “I umm wanted to know...if you want to...if you want to come to the dance with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK?   
> AND WHAT DO YOU THINK MARINETTE WOULD SAY????????


	21. The last dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LAST CHAPTER  
> this might sound like something people would just say but I mean it when I say that I appreciate the fact that so many people are reading my stories (and sometimes commenting) and it makes me sooooooooooooo happy!  
> So I personally LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE this chapter and I went on an emotinal rollercoaster writing it so I hope you like it!  
> I'm gonna stop talking now... enjoy :)

Marinette looked at Adrien’s hopeful eyes, his eyes were sparkling once again, she looked down. She wanted to go with him more than anything else in the world, her heart was screaming but her head was screaming even louder, so she whispered “Adrien...I’m sorry...I can’t....” and before she could hear what Adrien was about to say, she ran away. She held her tears, it was hard, saying no to him hurt her physically and mentally but she couldn’t say yes; she couldn’t if she wanted to keep people safe, she couldn’t if she wanted to keep him safe. 

She ran passed her parents and ran up to her room, she sat on the ground and started crying, she just couldn’t take it anymore, it was just too much, she was only 15 years old and she was already tired of life. She was Ladybug, she had to protect Paris; but she was also Marinette, she had to protect her heart. 

 

Adrien was still standing there staring at the direction that Marinette ran away, he knew she wouldn’t say yes but part of him still believed that she would, he hoped she would. He felt like his whole body was aching and his heart was on fire, he couldn’t take it anymore, he walked into the rain and stood there, he lifted his head up and felt the cold rain on his face. 

Even the cold rain felt hot on his face and he felt like screaming, his whole life was just a mistake. He was Cat Noir, he had to protect Paris; but he was also Adrien, he had to protect his lady. 

 

************************

 

It was time, it was time to face their fears. Adrien put on the suit that Marinette made for him and it looked nice, really nice. The suit still smelled like her and he could almost feel her every touch on the suit. He felt alone, three weeks ago he couldn’t wait for tonight but now, something about the whole night seemed odd. Before he got out of his room, he saw the lucky charm that she gave him before, he picked it up and put it on and whispered “maybe this will give me some luck.” 

 

On the other hand, Marinette was sitting on her bed, trying to figure out what to do. She laid down and screamed, her head hurt, her heart hurt and her whole body hurt. She heard footsteps on the stairs and someone opened the door. She smiled as soon as she saw her best friend, she looked beautiful. She had a long, tight orange dress and her hair was in a ponytail. Alya walked to her and sat on Marinette’s bed. 

“why aren’t you ready?” 

Marinette groaned “I told you, I’m not coming.” 

Alya said “You have to, come on, you already have a beautiful dress.” Marinette shook her head and closed her eyes, Alya continued “listen, I know seeing Adrien hurts especially tonight, but you have to show him how strong you are. If you don’t come, he’ll know that you’re hurt, and he’ll feel bad and get worried, do you want him to feel like that?” 

Marinette saw a picture of Adrien’s face in her head, he looked sad and worried, there were tears in his eyes and he looked like he hasn’t slept in days. She opened her eyes to get away from his face, she whispered “no...I don’t...I never do.” 

Alya helped her to stand up and smiled “that’s my girl, now let’s get you ready.” Marinette nodded and Alya started doing her hair and make-up. Then she changed into her dress and Alya went downstairs, before she went down, she turned to the mirror and took a last look at herself, she liked how she looked like, but something was missing, maybe a smile? She smiled at her reflection but still something seemed wrong. Before she left, she saw the lucky charm Adrien gave her for her birthday, she picked it up and put it on and whispered to herself “maybe this will give me some luck.” 

 

************************

 

Adrien and Nino were standing in a corner, talking when the ballroom’s door opened, Adrien took a deep breath, but it still seemed like he couldn’t breathe at all. Nino followed Adrien’s gaze and saw who he was staring at, he was staring at the dark-haired girl who entered the ballroom with her best friend. Marinette was wearing a puffy baby pink dress, it was simple but beautiful and Alya was wearing a tight, long orange dress. Alya walked to Nino but Marinette stood in a corner. 

Alya and Nino whispered something to each other and from the corner of their eyes saw how Adrien was looking at Marinette, he looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen, he looked at her like she was his whole world. There was a pain in his face but also little sparkles in his eyes. 

Nino whispered to Alya “how’s Marinette doing?” The two looked at Marinette who kept looking at Adrien from the corner of her eyes. She looked at him like he was the best thing that she could once call her own, she looked at him like he was her whole world. Her eyes were smiling and there were twinkles in her eyes but also her eyes were holding so much pain. 

Alya looked back at him and whispered “not any better than Adrien.” 

Adrien couldn't take his eyes off Marinette, she looked absolutely stunning. He was about to walk to her when Luka went to Marinette and asked her to dance and to Adrien’s surprise, she accepted! He thought to himself how she looked so amazing with her hair down and when Luka was spinning her, her hair would go into her mouth which made her giggle. ‘God, I miss her giggles.’ He noticed that at the bottom of her dress, there were little ladybugs and he couldn’t stop smiling. He missed his Baguaboo, he missed his lady, he missed his princess. 

 

Marinette was trying to stay happy and to make the most out of the night but she couldn’t help to look how handsome Adrien was. His hair was messy, just the way she’s always liked it, he was wearing the black suit that Marinette made for him. ‘He looks so handsome in black.’ and with the thought of that, her memories went all the way back to when she used to save Paris with her partner, the two running on the roofs and racing to the akumatized victims. She saw that he even put on the small green cat paw on the corner of his pocket, without knowing she started smiling and it wasn’t a fake one. She missed her Tomcat, she missed her kitty, she missed her prince. 

 

************************

 

Few hours passed by; after only one dance with Luka, Marinette sat down and told guys that her feet hurt because really, she didn’t want to dance with anyone else except for Adrien. Adrien stood in a corner and told all the girls that he had a headache because he also just wanted to dance with Marinette. 

 

Marinette looked at the time, it was close to the sunset, she decided to go out and watch the sunset for a while. She told Alya that she needs some fresh air and went outside, she transformed into Ladybug and sat on top of the Eiffel tower. 

 

Adrien was getting bored, he wished that he could go to watch the sunset with Marinette but going alone didn’t seem like a bad idea either. He told Nino that he needed to go outside for a bit, then transformed into Cat Noir and sat under the Eiffel tower. 

 

Ladybug was feeling extra comfortable that night; she felt like she wasn’t alone after a long time, even though she really was. She thought maybe it was because of all the times that she came here as Marinette or Ladybug with Cat Noir. She missed him, his arms keeping her warm, listening to his heartbeat. She missed his presence. She realized that her hand was cold even with her Ladybug suit on, for a moment she saw a vision of Cat Noir holding her hand so tightly as if she was going to run away. If Adrien wasn’t going to hold her tight then why should she even stay? 

 

Cat Noir felt comfortable too, there was something familiar about watching the sunset that night. He thought to himself maybe it’s because he brought Marinette or Ladybug here so many times. He took a deep breath; he missed her, how she always put her head on his chest and he would wrap his arms around her so tightly to make sure that she wasn’t going anywhere. He missed feeling her breathing in his arms. At that moment he almost saw Ladybug’s head on his chest, he realized that his heart didn’t have a purpose to beat anymore if she wasn’t going to listen to it. 

 

The sun was gone, and the moon was out; the whole night seemed so quiet and peaceful. Ladybug stood up to leave but she saw someone also standing up at the bottom of the Eiffel tower, she didn’t move. As the person walked, she saw his blond hair and his familiar black suit, it was Cat Noir! She smiled to herself and for a second she wanted to jump behind him and give him the tightest hug but she turned the other way to leave. 

 

Cat Noir felt like someone was watching him, he looked back, no one was there. He looked up and he saw someone walking on top of the tower. He focused more on the person and saw her dark hair and the red suit with black dots and he’s always loved, it was Ladybug! He couldn’t help but to smile, he missed seeing her in her suit. He wanted to run behind her and scare her like all the other times but he looked down and went to a corner to transform back to Adrien. 

 

Adrien went back inside the ballroom, he scanned the room and saw Marinette entering from the other door. His eyes were adjusting to the lights and the crowd. Even with all those people around, the only girl that he could see was Marinette standing in front of a table looking beautiful. 

 

Marinette noticed how people seemed to be more excited and even though there were too many guys wearing black suits, she couldn’t help but to spot Adrien standing in front of a table looking handsome. Adrien looked at her and their eyes were locked with each other once again, suddenly all the music faded away and she could only hear her heart beating. She shook her head and the music came back on, she turned her gaze at the table and got a drink. 

 

 

Nino walked to the DJ and whispered something to him, the DJ nodded and stepped back. Nino stood in his spot and Alya came on the stage, she took the microphone and said “okay so this is the last song and we decided to lighten the mood a bit so everyone grab a partner and let's make it a night that we will never forget.” There was a smirk on Nino’s face, but Marinette couldn’t understand it. 

Alya whispered something to Adrien and Marinette was dying to know what she said but at the same time, she didn’t. 

She shivered, everyone seemed to be paring up, even Chloe was with Kim! Adrien turned his gaze back to Marinette and walked to her. Adrien stood on the other side of the small table and grabbed a drink. Marinette glanced back at him and for a second their eyes met. She looked away and Adrien pretended that he was paying attention to people dancing, rather than to Marinette. 

Adrien said “you look pretty.” 

Marinette looked at him and smiled “oh...th...thank you, you look pretty...handsome too.” then she looked back to hide her red cheeks. 

They both didn’t say anything, Adrien saw how she was looking at people talking and then the song started playing and Adrien asked “umm do you want to dance?” 

Marinette jumped by the sudden question but couldn’t stop a smile forming on her face, “As friends, right?” 

Adrien walked in front of her and said “whatever you want princess.” All the times that he’s called her that came back to her mind and she felt something in her heart that she hasn’t felt in a long time. He held his hand in front of Marinette and she gently put her hand on his. Her hand felt warm on his and they both looked down at their hands, it was the perfect fit. Adrien then looked up at her and walked with her to the centre of the room. 

Marinette had her hands on her sides because she didn’t know where to put them, she would wrap her arms around his neck, but they were dancing as just friends, right? 

Adrien smiled then he put his hands around her waist, at first Marinette’s eyes were wide open but then her eyes were smiling as well. She felt his touch on her wait and once again she felt like she was home and that she belonged somewhere. She slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, she felt the warmth of his neck and his soft hair. There was still a bit of space between them, but they didn’t try to close the gap between them. 

Adrien and Marinette were lost in each other’s eyes, it was like all the people around them had vanished and they could only see each other. They couldn’t hear the song either, instead, they could hear each other’s heart beating. Adrien started spinning her around, then brought her back into his arms and whispered “I missed you.” Marinette didn’t say anything, she didn’t know what to say but Adrien continued “I love you Marinette and I don’t care what-” 

Marinette felt warm inside, she cut him off because she knew what he was going to say “I missed you too.” there was a long pause like Adrien knew that she was going to say something else and she continued “Adrien I never really stopped loving you, I can never do that.” 

A bigger smile formed on Adrien’s face but then she said “but it seems like no one wants us to be together.” 

Deep down Adrien agreed with her but instead he said “I know that but what do you want? We can go through anything when we’re together, remember? I can’t live without you and I know that you know that.” 

Marinette smiled, he was right, but she couldn’t risk people’s lives but for once, the voice inside her heart was louder than the one inside her heart. She knew that this once she had to care about herself and with him by her side, she could do anything. 

She pulled herself closer to Adrien until her face was few inches away from him and whispered “my head is telling me that I’m Ladybug but my heart knows that I can’t be Ladybug without you.” Adrien’s eyes started to twinkle, and she kissed him. 

 

At that moment she finally knew what people meant when they said that they saw fireworks when they kissed the right person. Adrien pulled her closer and once again he felt like a whole, like his life was complete. 

 

Marinette pulled back and put her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating even with the music on; she felt safe, wanted and she shivered by Adrien whispering into her ear “I always want my last dance to be with you princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG  
> OMG  
> OMG  
> OMG  
> OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
> WHAT DID YOU THINK?????????????????????  
> hahaha sorry I'm a bit hyped from the ending YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA  
> comment down below and tell me what you think and if you expected that to happen.  
> Thank you for reading all the chapters and now the series is finished, I'm working on another series called "What's a soulmate?" so check it out!  
> Love you all!!!!


End file.
